Desaparecer
by Nanda Magnail
Summary: Na festa de Jasper, Alice se declara mas não é correspondida. Então, desaparece. Passado um ano de desaparecida, Jasper ainda é assombrado pela culpa e por uma Alice com sede de vingança. Então, ele tem a chance de mudar tudo. UA. JASPER/ALICE.
1. Parte 1

**Título:** Desaparecer.  
**Autora:** Nanda Magnail.  
**Censura:** T.  
**Nota:**Tive um sonho parecido com a história, então falei comigo mesma, _por que não? Vou transformar numa fanfic_. Essa oneshot foi dividida em duas partes mais um capítulo bônus. Escrevi a oneshot em agosto, e fiz umas breves atualizações. Tenho feito isso em todas as minhas fanfics, não sei por que não faria com esta. As músicas que me inspiraram a escrever esse capítulo foram _Belive_, do _Staind_; _One Last Kiss_, do _Madina Lake_; e _Almost Lover_, do _A Fine Frenzy_.

* * *

**DESAPARECER - PARTE I**

_Por Nanda Magnail_

* * *

**21 de junho de 2005 - 21h32min**

Era a minha festa de 19 anos. O meu grande momento. Todos os meus amigos estavam presentes, assim como os penetras e agregados. Tudo acontecia na minha casa, que era enorme. Muitos estavam se divertindo na piscina, ou fazendo apostas de quem bebia mais na cozinha, ou apenas dançando na sala. Eu e meu cunhado Emmett havíamos tirado todos os objetos de valor de dentro de casa e colocado no sótão. A música que tocava era bastante agitada, e havia várias garotas se agitando ao meu redor. Eu era bonito, eu tinha certeza disso, já que todas deixavam isso bastante claro enquanto me lançavam sorrisos safados. Todas gostavam dos meus cabelos loiros, outras dos meus olhos azuis, e tinham aquelas que gostavam de eu ser mais alto que elas. Obviamente eu gostava dessa atenção. Eu era homem e tinha desejos. Mas nenhuma delas conseguia me satisfazer por completo, sempre faltava alguma coisa importante demais que eu tratava de ignorar.

Eu estava sentado no bar, terminando minha segunda dose de vodka, indo para a terceira, quando me viro para a entrada da casa, com se um imã estivesse me atraindo. Neste mesmo momento, Alice Cullen rompe a porta e entra. Ela é irmã do meu cunhado e melhor amiga da minha irmã, Rosalie. Ela sempre havia atraído minha atenção, mas eu sabia que ela não poderia me dar o que eu queria. Ela era inocente demais, e eu não gostava de corromper ninguém. Não sou do tipo que gosta de virgens, e eu sabia que se eu fizesse isso, Emmett me mataria.

Alice tinha apenas 17 anos e um histórico amoroso muito pequeno, quase nulo comparado ao meu. Ela tem cabelos curtos, que ficam levemente arrepiados quando ela corre, mas como não era este o caso, ele estava reto e liso. Usava um vestido curto com uma estampa de flores tomara que caia, com um salto alto de uns 10 cm, que não aumentavam em nada sua estatura de duende. Tinha a boca levemente avermelhada, as bochechas coradas e os olhos verdes brilhantes não tinham nenhum resquício de maquiagem.

Seus olhos capturaram os meus e era como se os dela estivessem tentando me dizer algo, até que ela me deu um sorriso de canto e piscou os olhos, encarando a mulher ao meu lado. O sorriso em seu rosto morreu no mesmo momento e senti uma leve pontada na garganta, sentindo-a fechar. Alice tinha uma expressão indecifrável no rosto, e parecia secar a minha companheira momentânea. Eu sequer conseguia lembrar o nome da mulher, parecia que todos os meus pensamentos haviam sido sugados. Olhei para o meu lado e a morena de longos cabelos negros bebericava a sua bebida descontraidamente, rindo de alguma tolice. Tinha um corpo bonito, então servia para mim. Voltei meu olhar para Alice, e ela me lançava um olhar decepcionado, balançando a cabeça vagarosamente para os lados. Então suspirou e olhou para os lados, indo para onde Emmett e Rose conversavam com outras pessoas. Assim que ela sumiu da minha vista, pude me libertar de seu efeito e me virei para a morena ao lado.

Eu não precisei de palavras, pois logo eu a estava beijando. Ela tinha um gosto cítrico demais, e bastante quente, além do gosto de cerveja. Suas mãos voaram para o meu cabelo, puxando e massageando agressivamente. Eu tinha minhas mãos em sua cintura, puxando-a para mais perto de mim. Apesar de tudo, eu estava triste pelo olhar de desaprovação de Alice. Não estava conseguindo me excitar com a gostosa que estava praticamente encima de mim. Conseguia ouvir ao longe as felicitações de meus amigos, mas eu não estava escutando. Afastei um pouco a mulher, procurando ar. Ela também se afastou um pouco, mas então começou a beijar meu pescoço. Isso foi como uma bomba para mim, e todos os meus pensamentos em relação à Alice foram apagados.

- Que tal nós formos para um lugar mais afastado? - ela sussurrou em meu ouvido, arfando propositalmente, me arrepiando. Pela voz, pude identificar que era Maria, minha companheira de laboratório.

- Concordo, temos que ter privacidade, não é? - eu ri sarcasticamente.

Vire para o bar e bebi o que restava da minha terceira dose de vodka, quando ouço alguém gritar meu nome. Olhei na direção da voz e vi que Alice se contorcia e corria até mim, suada e ofegante. Essa visão sua rompeu minha barreira e imaginei como ela ficava quando estava excitada. Ela sorriu para mim e lançou um olhar ameaçador para Maria, que distraidamente torcia meu cabelo. Olhei para Alice, incitando-a a falar. Ela suspirou e me lançou um sorriso trêmulo, que contradizia com toda a dor em seus olhos.

- Jasper, posso falar com você um momento? - ela falou enquanto torcia as mãos.

- Pode falar - eu disse enquanto enlaçava a cintura de Maria com uma mão.

- Sozinhos - Alice falou incisivamente, olhando em meus olhos e depois para a mulher ao meu lado. Então se virou em direção ao escritório de meu pai, não me dando tempo de responder.

- Eu volto logo, ok? - disse rapidamente para Maria, dando um beijo rápido em seus lábios. Ela soltou um pequeno muxoxo e voltou a se sentar no mesmo local no bar, voltando a beber a cerveja.

Não conseguia ver mais Alice, mas sabia que ela já estava no escritório. Eu empurrava ligeiramente as pessoas que dançavam e quando cheguei à porta, abri sem restrições. As luzes estavam desligadas e somente a luz da lua iluminava o lugar. Alice estava encostada na janela, de costas para mim. Fechei a porta e sentei na poltrona, sem dizer nada. De costas ela parecia ainda mais misteriosa. Os cabelos curtos moviam-se rapidamente por conta da brisa de verão. Podia ver os braços pequenos e descobertos arrepiados de frio. Eu conhecia Alice, já havíamos sido amigos; melhores amigos para falar a verdade. Mas então eu amadureci e me afastei dela. Eu sabia que naquela época ela tinha uma leve queda por mim, e quando Emmett confirmou que ela de fato gostava de mim, eu me afastei. Parei de ir tanto à casa dos Cullens, e sempre que deixava Rosalie lá, inventava alguma desculpa esfarrapada de ter algum exercício me esperando ou que eu não havia passado no mercado para comprar leite; sabe essas desculpas banais que ninguém acredita? Eu sabia que Alice estava triste por conta disso, mas era o certo a se fazer. Ela ainda não havia se movido, então decidi tomar a palavra.

- O que é Alice? - eu disse bruscamente, e vi quando ela se arrepiou pelo susto.

- Você sabe o quanto dói, Jasper? - disse ainda sem se virar para me encarar. Sua voz tinha um leve tom rouco e trêmulo, e percebi tarde demais que ela havia chorado. Senti outra pontada na garganta. - O quanto dói ver você se atracando com outra garota? - ela virou para me olhar e podia ver as lágrimas que rolavam de seus olhos. O verde deles estava momentaneamente apagado, como se a luz que houvesse dentro deles tivesse se extinguido.

- Alice? O que...

- Não fale - ordenou levantando a mão, enquanto com a outra limpava as lágrimas de forma agressiva. - Eu suportei tudo. _Tudo_ mesmo. Eu gostava tanto de você, Jasper. Você era tão legal e lindo, que garota não iria querer te ter? Você gostava de ir à minha casa, era amigo do meu irmão e irmão da minha melhor amiga e cunhada. Você gostava de perder o tempo comigo, vendo filmes idiotas ou me ajudando com os meus ataques compulsivos no shopping. De repente, você se tornou um novo Jasper, da noite para o dia. Você não acha que a Rose me contou que você não ia mais para lá por minha causa? - ela me lançou um olhar furioso e desesperado, e eu me senti encolher quando ela jogou a verdade na minha cara - Sabe como eu me senti? Um lixo, uma inútil que só atrapalha. Então, você ficava dando aquelas desculpas estúpidas e era eu que tinha que aturar o olhar de piedade de todo mundo. Os anos passaram e você aumentou ainda mais seu histórico amoroso, enquanto o meu ia por água abaixo, mas ninguém mais desconfiava do meu amor por você, por que, afinal, esse amor não passou de uma infantilidade minha - ela soltou um riso estrangulado e novas lágrimas rolaram de seus olhos. Mantive-me petrificado onde estava. - Eu tentava ao máximo evitar você, acredite. Mas você sempre estava perto do meu irmão, sempre com uma garota nova nos braços. E eu era a irmã jovem e inocente demais do seu amigo, aquela garota que gostava de você na infância. E você _nunca mais_ olhou pra mim, não de verdade. E agora estou eu, feito uma idiota, contando toda essa merda pra você, mas pior do que eu já estou eu não posso ficar não é? - ela limpou as lágrimas novamente, e se sentou na outra poltrona, em minha frente, encarando-me com os olhos verdes brilhantes, que agora estavam prontos para uma nova rodada de lágrimas.

- Eu não sei o que te dizer Alice - eu falei depois de digerir tudo. - Realmente, eu não sei. Você não poderia tentar parar de...

- Enfie dez facas no seu coração e depois o tire do peito. Se você conseguir fazer isso, depois venha me dizer para parar de gostar de você - ela falou rindo de novo, apesar de não conter alegria nenhuma.

- O que você quer que eu te diga então? - gritei em seu rosto, me agachando para mais perto dela. Ela se mantinha parada, com a cabeça baixa, movendo-a para os lados lentamente.

- Um pedido de desculpas cairia bem - falou baixo, ainda sem se mover.

- Desculpa, então - eu disse ainda alto, tentando olhar em seus olhos, mas ela estava de cabeça baixa, cantarolando baixinho uma cantiga de ninar melancólica - Não é isso que você quer ouvir, não é? - disse e ela parou de cantar no mesmo momento, como se tivesse levado um choque. - Você quer que eu diga que te amo - ela voltou a cantar novamente, a voz chorosa, e pude ver as lágrimas que pingavam no vestido - Mas você sabe que isso não vai acontecer. Eu não te amo.

Eu sabia que estava sendo cruel com ela, sabia que estava lhe causando uma dor sem tamanho, e sabia que o que eu havia dito era mentira. Eu a amava muito, era um amor mais fraternal, e mesmo que nós ficássemos juntos, eu sabia que nunca poderia ser bom o suficiente para ela. Alice poderia ter algo melhor, um amor mais saudável. Ela tremia de leve, mas ainda continuava a cantar e balançar a cabeça, agora num ritmo mais rápido, como se quisesse apagar uma lembrança ruim.

- Você sabe também que nunca vai ser boa para mim, afinal, você não pode dar aquilo que eu quero. Você tem que encarar a realidade, Alice. Nós somos diferentes e nunca poderíamos ficar juntos. Você é nova e inocente demais para mim. Você acha que poderia ir para o meu quarto e me satisfazer como Maria faz? Eu acho que não. Você tem que me esquecer antes que seja tarde demais.

Um gemido agoniado escapou dos lábios de Alice. Um gemido alto, rouco e doloroso de se ouvir. Me afastei dela por conta do susto, enquanto ela chorava alto em minha frente. Senti uma vontade imensa de ir até ela e abraçá-la, dizendo que tudo havia passado de uma mentira. Ela parecia uma criança indefesa, esperando por carinho e atenção. Uma criança maltratada e machucada. Limpou as lágrimas, deixando escapar curtos soluços e então olhou para mim. A dor em seu olhar era tamanha que me senti encolher. Além da dor, havia a fúria e as lágrimas. A analogia de que ela parecia uma criança ficou distorcida, agora parecia mais um animal acuado e enraivecido. Ela se levantou, pegou o bloco de notas do meu pai e uma caneta e se virou para mim. Não ousei olhar para ela. Quanto mais eu a olhasse, mais eu me sentia um monstro.

- Engula suas desculpas, e não se preocupe. Você não vai mais me ver. Nunca mais.

Ela sorriu para mim e correu até a saída. Parou enquanto segurava a porta e esperei que ela dissesse alguma coisa, um ultimato, mas quando me virei ela não estava mais lá. Tamborilei os dedos na mesa durante certo tempo, e quando me dei por mim, estava chorando. Eu sentia que alguma coisa de ruim iria acontecer comigo e com Alice. Limpei as lágrimas e saí do escritório, trancando a porta e me dirigindo até o meu quarto. A música não chegava aos meus ouvidos, e eu me sentia tonto e desnorteado, fora de lugar. Cheguei ao segundo andar e fui até o meu quarto, o último da direita. Abri a porta e vi Maria deitada na minha cama, ainda bebendo.

- O que houve? Aquela baixinha que queria falar com você veio aqui e não falou nada, só deixou um papel e foi embora.

Olhei para a minha escrivaninha e lá havia uma folha do bloco de notas do meu pai. Andei até lá, mas fui interrompido por Maria, que colocou uma mão em meu ombro e me derrubou na cama, sentando encima de mim. Agachou-se, distribuindo beijos em meu pescoço.

- Vamos voltar de onde havíamos parado, Jazz.

**21 de junho de 2005 - 23h46min**

Já havia se passado um bom tempo desde a briga entre Alice. Eu estava me arrumando depois de me satisfazer de Maria - ela já havia descido e possivelmente agora estava se agarrando com outro cara. Fiquei um tempo no quarto, passando toda a noite na memória. Eu não devia ter dito aquilo para Alice. Precisava pedir desculpas pra ela, e esperava que ela ainda estivesse com Emmett. Vesti minha camisa e ia começar a calçar o tênis quando ouço uma batida forte na porta. Assim que a abri, dei de cara com um Emmett preocupado e _sóbrio_. Desde quando Emmett Cullen fica sóbrio em uma festa?

- Emmett, o que você está fazendo aqui? - disse debilmente, mas fui empurrado enquanto ele entrava no meu quarto e olhava debaixo da cama - O que você pensa que está fazendo?

- Alice sumiu - falou enquanto abria a porta do armário.

- Você acha que eu a esconderia no meu armário? - disse sarcasticamente.

- É por causa da bebida e do desespero - ele justificou, enquanto olhava debaixo da escrivaninha.

- Ela talvez esteja com algum cara, ou ido embora. - disse.

- Não, se ela tivesse ido embora ou ficar com um cara, ela teria me dito. Você sabe que Alice é a responsabilidade em pessoa - ele se virou para mim e pude enxergar as lágrimas que estavam prestes a cair - Estou procurando por ela a duas horas. O celular dela só dá na caixa postal, e ninguém aqui a viu. Você pode me ajudar a procurá-la? Vamos passar em casa e se ela não estiver lá, iremos falar com a polícia.

- Tudo bem, Emm.

Calcei depressa meus sapatos e peguei a primeira jaqueta que eu vi na minha frente, uma de couro. Lentamente, as palavras de Emm invadiam minha mente, e seu significado se mostrava mais claro. Alice sumiu havia duas horas. Alice é a dona responsabilidade; aquela que sempre cumpre o que promete. Sempre que ela vai ficar com alguém, ela fala para o Emm, já que é traumatizada pelo dia que ele a esqueceu dentro do armário em uma brincadeira de esconde-esconde, quando eram pequenos - ele se esqueceu do que estava procurando e foi comer chocolate, enquanto a menina desfalecia ali. A nossa briga aconteceu há duas horas, e a culpa de seu desaparecimento entrava em mim, me deixando ainda mais preocupado._ Não se preocupe. Você não vai mais me ver. Nunca mais_. O que ela quis dizer com isso?

Se fosse para nunca mais ver Alice, eu poderia voltar atrás. Sabia que estava sendo um hipócrita idiota, mas não queria que ela desaparecesse assim. Emm e eu descemos as escadas e pude perceber que Emmett já havia montado uma equipe de busca com a minoria sóbria. Os que estavam reunidos na busca de Alice estavam do lado de fora, ao redor de Rosalie, que estava com um telefone, provavelmente tentando ligar para Alice.

- Vocês fiquem aqui e procurem por ela pelos arredores da casa. Eu, Jazz e a Rose vamos até em casa para ver se ela foi para lá.

Todos concordaram e se dissiparam nas sombras. Fiquei atrás de Emmett e Rosalie, que já estavam no enorme jeep. Assim que entrei, Emm deu a marcha e correu até a casa dos Cullens. O caminho foi silencioso, com as chamadas vazias de Rosalie. Rosalie, ao contrário de Emmett, não estava trancando as lágrimas. Chorava muito, e isso só me deixava ainda mais agoniado. Chegamos à casa dos Cullens em tempo recorde, e sem mesmo desligar o carro, Emmett já estava perto da porta. Enquanto isso, eu estava ajudando Rose a sair do carro, e antes mesmo de chegarmos até a porta Esme, Carlisle, Edward e Isabella já estavam lá, com as faces repletas de preocupação. Edward e Bella haviam decidido não ir a minha festa por que havia um trabalho de biologia para fazer, então eu os desculpei.

- Eu e Bella vamos no volvo. Vocês continuam no jeep e Carlisle e Esme ficam aqui, esperando - disse Edward.

- Esperando? O meu bebê está por aí, perdida, e vocês querem que nós fiquemos aqui? - gritou Esme.

- Mãe, você sabe que, em caso de desaparecimento, só podemos prestar queixa com no máximo 48h de desaparecimento. Ainda nem passou das quatro.

- Nós vamos com você e Bella - disse Carlisle, o tom demonstrando que não estava para contradições.

Fechamos a casa e seguimos até nossos carros. Agora a busca estava desenfreada. Todos nós estávamos preocupados, por que isso não era hábito de Alice. A equipe do volvo seguiu até as ruas próximas do shopping, para o caso de Alice ter ido para lá. A equipe do jeep foi até o jardim da cidade, um lugar que Alice gostava de ficar. Rose continuava ligando para Alice, e de repente, ela solta um grito.

- Está chamando, está chamando - repetia diversas vezes. Esperei ansiosamente, encostado no banco de Rosalie, esperando qualquer zumbido que demonstrasse que Alice havia atendido. Deu mais dois toques quando um trêmulo ''Alô'' soava do outro lado da linha. - Alice, onde você está com a cabeça? Onde você está? Estamos todos procurando você! - Rose gritou e tive que me afastar rapidamente. Outro zumbido sobressaiu o de Alice e Rose torce a cara. - Quem está com você? Você está drogada? - Alice apenas disse ''É uma amiga minha, está apenas me ajudando. E, Rose, eu não estou drogada. Nem morta eu estaria drogada'', depois soltou um riso de escárnio que me fez tremer. - Onde você está? Estamos todos preocupados. - Rose havia diminuído o tom de voz e pude ouvir com clareza enquanto Alice dizia claramente ''Todos mesmo? Duvido''. - Por favor, Alice, me diz onde você está - ''Estou no meu cantinho feliz, Rose. Agora eu preciso mesmo descansar. Te vejo em breve, eu acho'', então desligou na cara de Rose, enquanto o toque se expandia no silêncio que havia no jeep.

- Cantinho feliz? Que porra de cantinho feliz é esse? - Emmett gritou depois de ter dado umas cinco voltas por todo o parque.

- Caralho, eu já sei onde é! - gritei - Lembra que a Alice havia apelidado aquela casa da árvore de cantinho feliz? Aquela na casa de praia de vocês? É perto daqui, talvez ela esteja lá.

Não precisei falar duas vezes para Emmett acelerar para a estrada.

**22 de junho de 2005 - 1h15min**

Já estávamos a um bom tempo na estrada, no caminho para a casa de praia da família Cullen, indo para o cantinho feliz de Alice. A estrada estava vazia, todos nós estávamos em silêncio. Rosalie já havia falado com Edward, que também estava a caminho. Eu estava encostado no banco, olhando a janela. Havia deixado para trás toda a minha festa, mas eu já não sabia por que haveria de ficar irritado com aquilo. Alice havia desaparecido e não havia mais motivos para me importar com festas. Tudo o que eu precisava era dela em segurança, possivelmente em meus braços, mas eu sabia que a havia ferido demais, e merecia um olhar de desprezo nos lindos olhos verdes. Eu merecia depois de ter feito aquilo com Alice.

Alguma coisa brilhou no meu campo de visão e percebi que era um porsche amarelo, escondido no mato.

- Emmett, para o carro - eu gritei.

O carro brecou com brusquidão, e antes que eu pudesse pensar, eu já estava fora do Jeep, correndo em direção ao carro. Podia ver que Emmett e Rose estavam me seguindo, mas não me importei. Esperei ver Alice chorando dentro do carro, e me batesse assim que me visse. Eu ficaria feliz demais com isso. Mas o que eu vi me deixou ainda mais agoniado: O carro estava vazio, e havia apenas uma folha do bloco de notas do meu pai amassada, e ainda por cima, manchada de sangue. Abri sem pensar, e senti que Rose e Emmett se encolhiam ao meu lado, tentando ler as letras miúdas no papel.

''_Peço desculpas por tudo que fiz, por tudo que estou fazendo e por tudo que irei fazer. Adeus._

_A.''_

Soltei um suspiro agoniado. A frase poderia não fazer sentido algum para Emm e Rose, mas para mim era um merecido tapa na cara. _Você não vai mais me ver. Nunca mais_. Quer pessoa melhor do que Alice Cullen para cumprir promessas?

- Ela não... Não - Emmett gaguejava enquanto apontava para a carta suja de sangue, depois correu, abrindo todas as portas do carro, além do porta-malas. Tudo estava vazio. - Ela foi embora? Ela... morreu?

- Ela nos deixou - escutei as palavras saindo de minha boca - Ela _me_ deixou. A culpa é toda minha.

- Não fique se culpando, Jazz. Ela vai voltar, eu tenho certeza - Rosalie tentava se justificar, mas era interrompida pelos soluços.

- A culpa é minha sim. Na festa, Alice e eu brigamos por que ela havia dito que me amava, mas eu falei que o sentimento não era recíproco. Então ela falou para eu nunca mais me preocupar por que eu nunca mais iria vê-la. Nunca deveria ter dito nada daquilo. A culpa é toda minha.

Contei minuciosamente toda a briga para Emmett e Rosalie, que me ouviam petrificados. Pulei a parte em que eu disse que Alice não era boa para mim, a pior mentira de todas. Rose gritou e me deu um tapa na cara, mas apesar de saber que ficaria vermelho durante um tempo, não se comparava a dor que eu sentia por dentro. Eu me sentia um monstro, o gênero de monstro que machuca as pessoas, que não merece piedade.

- Seu idiota! Até eu queria morrer depois de ouvir coisas como essa! - Rose gritou em meu rosto, enquanto era segurada por Emmett, que se mantinha calado.

O volvo prata parou ao lado do Jeep e os quatro indivíduos saltaram e em um segundo, já estavam ao nosso lado. Bella foi ajudar Rose, que agora chorava muito. Emmett mostrava a carta para Edward, Carlisle e Esme - a última já estava em lágrimas, e depois de ter ouvido o que estava escrito na folha de papel pela voz rouca de Edward, havia entrado em desespero. Edward estava ligando para a polícia, tentando se agarrar em alguma ajuda. Ao contrário de Rose, ninguém me culpou verbalmente, mas podia sentir os olhares incisivos de todos sobre mim, mas sabiam que eu já me culpava o bastante.

Alice havia desaparecido, e a culpa é toda minha.

**CONTINUA**

* * *

**N/A:** Reviews?


	2. Parte 2

**Nota:** Eu estava dividida entre um final trágico - a Alice ser morta de verdade -, e um final romântico - em que ela transformava o Jasper e eles viviam felizes para sempre. Quem me conhece sabe que eu prefiro os finais imprevisíveis. Fiz umas mudanças em relação ao vampirismo apresentado na fanfic, decidi voltar aos originais. Tirando isso, as únicas mudanças foram as gramaticais Até a última parte!

* * *

**DESAPARECER - PARTE II**

_Por Nanda Magnail_

* * *

**21 de junho de 2006 - 20h22min**

Hoje faz um ano que Alice está desaparecida, e é hoje também que estou fazendo 20 anos. Ao contrário do ano passado, eu não estou comemorando nada. Não tenho motivos para comemorar. Só agora que eu havia perdido Alice para sempre, eu podia sentir a falta que ela me fazia. E apenas em lembrar que a última coisa que eu a ouvi dizer para mim eram palavras frias e dolorosas, fazia com que a minha garganta se fechasse. _Você não vai mais me ver. Nunca mais_. Se eu pudesse voltar no tempo...

Estava esparramado na minha cama, olhando para o teto. Eu sentia uma dor tão grande no peito que era capaz de romper em lágrimas a qualquer momento. Tudo ainda era tão recente para mim, e os detalhes que eu tratava de ignorar no passado, tento resgatar no futuro. O jeito que ela sorria quando me via, ou como os seus olhos brilhavam quando eu avisava que iria passar em sua casa. Detalhes que vinham antes de eu me tornar um monstro impiedoso. Um monstro que machuca pessoas inocentes, um monstro que corrompe e destrói lares, culpado do sumiço de uma garota tão pura. Um monstro; era isso que eu havia me tornado.

Estava fazendo calor, e eu vestia apenas a minha calça jeans. Levantei e fui até a escrivaninha. Na gaveta da esquerda estava guardada a carta que Alice escreveu exclusivamente para mim. Não a mostrei para mais ninguém, ainda não entendi por que eu o fiz. Todos já me culpavam o bastante por tudo. Não diziam, mas eu podia sentir a agressividade e rejeição que emanavam deles. Minha irmã não falava mais comigo e eu havia me afastado de Emmett e de Edward. Meus pais nunca estavam em casa, e apesar de minha popularidade na escola, eu sempre estava sozinho.

Fiquei observando a carta amassada em minhas mãos antes de abri-la. O cheiro de Alice já havia sumido, mas ainda assim eu aproximei a carta até o meu nariz e aspirei o cheiro de papel velho que dele emanava, aquele cheiro que me fazia lembrar coisas desagradáveis, mas eu havia me tornado um pouco masoquista depois de tudo que passou.

''_É tarde demais para mim. É tudo culpa do meu maldito amor._

_Alice''_

Suspirei de culpa e remorso. Por que eu tinha que ser tão idiota ao ponto de expulsá-la da minha vida daquele jeito? Deixei a carta em cima da escrivaninha e encostei-me à cadeira. Depois de ter lido a carta de Alice, as memórias vinham a mim de forma brutal; O dia de seu simbólico enterro, o momento em que toda a escola descobriu que Alice havia sumido. Todas as memórias do último ano.

Depois de passados duas semanas de desaparecimento, nós ainda esperávamos alguma ligação, algum sinal de _vida_. Mas não havia nada. A polícia também estava alerta, pois os casos de desaparecimento, principalmente com pessoas com ganhos financeiros como a família Cullen, havia sempre um seqüestrador por trás. Não tiramos a hipótese de Alice sofrer da síndrome de Estocolmo, mas ela não deixaria sua família para trás. Alice não era do tipo de pessoa que gostava de fazer isso.

Todos já haviam perdido as esperanças. Carlisle, depois de passado a parte do choque, decidiu criar um memorial para Alice no cemitério. Era uma lápide com o nome, a foto, a data de nascimento e a data de desaparecimento de Alice. Sempre estava cercado de flores; os coveiros tinham que trocar rapidamente, pois o clima do cemitério fazia com que elas morressem com rapidez. Também era perto do penhasco do cemitério, e era fácil se perder ali. Eu gostava de ir lá e deixar uma flor. Todos os dias eu passava no cemitério da cidade para ver Alice, ou apenas fingir ver Alice, por que ela não está lá. Ela não está em lugar nenhum.

Com a escola era ainda pior. Sempre por onde passava eu podia ouvir os cochichos e fofocas. ''Dizem que ele estuprou a Cullen, e ela ficou tão louca que bateu com o carro na árvore e morreu. Essa história de ela desaparecer do nada é tudo fachada, já que os Hale são amigos dos Cullens''. ''Não sei se ele fez alguma coisa com a Alice, mas não acho que ela tenha se matado''. ''Eu acho que eu a vi ontem, só que ela estava pálida e sexy como o inferno. Não me chame de maluco, eu estava passando pelo jardim da cidade, e alguém muito parecida com ela estava toda vestida de preto, parecendo uma gótica. Parei o carro pra falar com ela e ela não estava mais lá. Assustador''. Depois de tudo, eu podia chamar o meu ambiente escolar de inferno.

Uma rajada de vento rompeu pela minha janela, interrompendo minhas divagações e me arrepiando por inteiro. Com ela veio uma fragrância maravilhosa, quase divina. Alguns papéis que estavam na escrivaninha voaram e se espalharam no chão. Corri até a janela, mas o que eu vi lá me fez parar de pensar e de mover. Alice estava sentada na árvore em frente a minha janela, sorrindo para mim. Estanquei em meu lugar, olhando para ela. Ela estava magnífica. Os cabelos curtos estavam espetados para todos os lados, deixando-a com o rosto parecido com o de uma fada. De onde estava não podia ver direito o que ela estava vestindo, mas sabia que era preto. Os lábios estavam levemente inchados e avermelhados. Mas foram os olhos que me chamaram a atenção; ainda continuavam verdes, mas estava em uma tonalidade mais escura do que eu lembrava. Alice farejou o ar e umedeceu os lábios com a língua. Este mísero movimento me fez tremer.

- Alice, você está... - não pude terminar, pois assim que falei seu nome ela se dissipou na minha frente.

Esfreguei os olhos e me aproximei ainda mais da árvore. Não havia nada, mas a fragrância magnífica ainda se mantinha ali. Eu sabia que a minha mente estúpida não poderia ter inventado algo assim. Nem em meus sonhos eu conseguia criar algo tão delicioso. Fechei a janela, observando a noite. Eu não estava louco, mas eu não tinha mais certeza disso. Virei-me de costas e dou de cara com Alice. Meu corpo se choca levemente com o dela, e percebo o quanto ela estava fria. Vestia apenas uma blusa regata preta por baixo de uma jaqueta de couro da mesma cor. A saia que ela usava era de um jeans escuro, quase negro, e nos pés vestia uma bota de cano alto, com saltos agulha. Ela continuava sorrindo, mas não era o sorriso de criança que tinha antes. Era um sorriso de canto, sem mostrar os dentes direito. Ainda assim, ela estava magnífica.

- Você está viva - eu gaguejei umas incontáveis vezes, enquanto ela ria de mim. O som era cristalino, e senti um alívio sem tamanho assim que o ouvi. Poderia passar minha vida toda a ouvindo rir que valeria a pena.

- Não teria tanta certeza - ela olhou para mim, e dizia isso passando a ponta dos dedos em meu peito. Eles, como todo o seu corpo, estavam frios, como se ela tivesse deixado a mão durante um tempo dentro da geladeira. Encolhi ao seu toque, e amargamente ela retirou seus dedos do meu peito. - Esse último ano foi extremamente agradável para mim. Fiz coisas que eu nem imaginei que conseguia fazer. E como foi seu ano, Jasper? - ela falou, e percebi o olhar malicioso sobre mim. Engoli em seco, e seus olhos se focaram na minha garganta. Antes que pudesse falar, ela já havia me cortado - Espero que tenha sido o pior possível.

- É o que você quer, não é? Que eu sofra igual a você? - eu disse, a fúria em mim quebrou o encanto da magnificência que estava Alice. Me afastei dela e fui até a cama, pegando minha camisa. Antes que pudesse chegar até lá, Alice já estava na minha frente, impedindo-me de sair. Olhei para trás e para ela diversas vezes. Como ela havia se tornado tão rápida?

- Nada disso, Jasper. Nós precisamos conversar - O tom de sua voz era veludo para os meus ouvidos, um canto de sereia. Esqueci momentaneamente do por que havia gritado com ela. Alice sorria encantadoramente, me prendendo em seus olhos e seu sorriso. Ela se aproximou ainda mais de mim, beijando meu peito até chegar ao meu pescoço. Ela ronronou com um gatinho enquanto lambia o local, me fazendo tremer. - Será que o gosto do teu sangue é tão maravilhoso quanto o seu cheiro? Eu quero tanto experimentar você.

Eu apenas queria satisfazê-la. Eu não sabia o que estava acontecendo, o que ela estava fazendo comigo. Eu podia sentir uma coisa pontiaguda roçando meu pescoço, procurando o ponto certo. Eu não sabia o que Alice havia se tornado, o que ela havia feito, mas eu queria vê-la feliz. Se dar o meu sangue era o que ela queria de mim, eu daria de bom grado. Fechei os olhos, enquanto a pressão foi aumentando, sentindo os dentes adentrando em minha carne. A dor era aguda, mas era apenas lembrar que Alice estava se satisfazendo comigo anulava qualquer agonia. Ela gemeu enquanto me sugava e eu podia sentir essa emoção se expandindo até mim. Era uma onda de prazer intensa, que preenchia meu corpo por inteiro. Eu não sabia quem eu era, o que eu estava fazendo, eu só sabia que queria que aquele prazer não acabasse mais. Com um sobressalto, ela se afastou um pouco de mim, levando embora todas as sensações.

- Bom garoto - ela disse depois de lamber o local da ferida, sentindo-a se fechar com uma velocidade incrível.

Ainda estava embriagado por conta do prazer da mordida, e tudo estava muito desordenado. Alice estava olhando para mim, sorrindo com os lábios sujos de sangue, e eu podia ver os caninos em seu sorriso. Estremeci, querendo mais daquele prazer para mim, sem saber das conseqüências.

- Jasper, você sabe onde está a minha blusa? - gritou Rose, entrando em meu quarto. - O que aconteceu com você?

Olhei desesperado para frente, procurando Alice, mas ela não estava lá. A janela estava aberta e a brisa entrava livremente, fazendo com que alguns papéis espalhados no chão rodopiassem.

- O quê? - perguntei atordoado, enquanto o quarto dava voltas na minha frente. Eu não havia bebido sequer uma gota de álcool hoje, mas me sentia tão tonto que parecia que havia tomado duas garrafas de vodka em um gole só.

- O que houve com seu pescoço?

Rosalie se aproximou de mim e tocou o ponto sensível na minha jugular. Ao contrário de quando Alice havia me mordido, doeu muito. Pulei com o mínimo toque de Rose e cai na cama, fazendo todo o quarto rodar. Toquei levemente o ponto do meu pescoço, e a mínima pressão no local enviava uma onda de dor para todo o meu corpo. Gemi e me esparramei na cama, tentando não pensar no que havia acontecido. Eu não estava tendo alucinações, eu não estava ficando louco. Alice estava viva e não era igual à antigamente.

- Você está ficando maluco, isso sim. - Rosalie enrugou o nariz e balançou a cabeça para os lados, inconscientemente. Depois suspirou, procurou um pouco a blusa e se dirigiu até a porta. Antes de ir embora, virou-se para mim com a cara retorcida em desgosto. - Emmett e eu iremos para o cemitério, assim como o resto da família. Você devia sair, é seu aniversário hoje.

Antes que eu pudesse mandá-la para o inferno, ela já havia batido a porta e pude escutar o som dos seus saltos na escada. Havia escutado bem as entrelinhas: _Só estou te avisando que vou sair por que você pode precisar de mim e eu não vou estar aqui. Não ligue para os Cullens me procurando. Vá sair e beber até cair, e não vá para o cemitério a não ser que queria levar uma surra do Emmett_. Suspire. Levantei lentamente da cama, enquanto tudo girava ao meu redor. Lentamente, fui até a janela e a fechei, não antes de observar o mundo lá fora. Ao contrário do que eu havia imaginado e ansiado, Alice não estava sentada na árvore, esperando Rosalie sair. Estava tudo vazio e sem graça ao meu redor, mas podia sentir uma presença me chamando para sair. Isso me deu forças, e a tonteira já havia se esvaído. Se eu saísse, poderia procurar Alice, e ela me morderia de novo, ou talvez eu pudesse descobrir o que ela havia feito durante todo esse tempo. Mas acima de tudo, queria descobrir o que ela havia se tornado.

Peguei minha camisa preta de mangas e minha jaqueta de couro, e corri até a porta do meu quarto. Passei em frente ao espelho e pude ver que estava realmente muito estranho o local da mordida. Tinha dois furos perceptíveis na minha jugular, e tinha uma tonalidade predominantemente vermelha, mostrando ainda algumas veias em tom de azul e verde. Enruguei o nariz e cobri o local com o colarinho da camisa. Não era tão ruim quanto parecia. Em cima da escrivaninha, estava a carta que Alice havia escrito para mim. Peguei-a e coloquei no bolso da calça, por que queria discutir com Alice este assunto pendente.

Disparei pela escada como um raio, minhas energias renovadas por saber que eu poderia encontrar com Alice. Meu corpo clamava por aquele prazer novamente. Era melhor do que estar chapado, era melhor até que sexo, mesmo que isso fosse um pouco difícil de acreditar. Aquele prazer tão intenso cobria o meu mundo, e tudo o que eu podia fazer era andar por aí, procurando a dona daquela endorfina. Eu não sabia em que lugar procurar por Alice. Sabia que ela não era mais a mesma, e estava com medo de encontrá-la, apesar de tudo em mim gritar e rogar para tê-la ao meu lado, sugando cada gota do meu sangue.

As ruas de Nova York estavam extremamente sombrias. Apesar do verão, tudo estava frio. Os becos estavam cada vez mais escuros e apertados, e seres da noite moviam-se na escuridão. O sangue pulsava na ferida em meu pescoço, e a qualquer mudança do vento, uma onda de dor era enviada para o meu corpo. Eu precisava encontrar Alice agora. Necessitava, senão eu iria morrer.

Um pequeno grupo de góticos passou por mim, e pararam para me ver. Eram duas mulheres e um homem. Eram magros e pálidos, cabelos negros, com franjas compridas e cortes assimétricos. Pareciam irmãos. Eles me olhavam com interesse, olhando principalmente para o meu pescoço. Tentei avançar, mas o garoto se pôs a minha frente. Quase rosnei para ele, e imediatamente ele se afastou.

- Um deles já o mordeu. Veja como ele está. Olha o pescoço dele - disse a mais alta, com os olhos carregados de rímel e sombra negra. O vestido era de um roxo e preto, com uma saia rodada. Tipicamente gótica.

- Deixem-me passar - disse mais baixo. Estava fraco por conta da perda de sangue, e apesar de aparentarem serem tão fracos, eles estavam em maior número. Eles não se moveram, continuando a discutir com os olhos. Fechei os olhos e expirei com raiva. Quanto mais tempo ficasse com aqueles estranhos, mais tempo eu perderia sem Alice. Assim que pensei em seu nome, uma nova onda de raiva e medo me assaltou e voltei a rosnar pra eles. Dessa vez eles se afastaram alguns passos - Disse para me deixarem passar.

- Quem te mordeu? Foi uma fêmea? - disse a mais baixinha. Tinha cabelos longos, a boca pintada em um vermelho sangue, o vestido negro curto e os coturnos mal amarrados.

- Não sei do que está falando - rosnei novamente. O que havia dado em mim? Eu não conseguia controlar meus instintos. A tonteira havia voltado novamente, e inconscientemente, me inclinei para o lado, pronto para cair no chão. O menino agarrou meu pulso, me segurando, esperando que eu me estabilizasse.

- Ele perdeu sangue recentemente. Veja só, só a uma marca aqui. Foi hoje. Pelo estado dele, tenho certeza de que foi uma fêmea - disse a mais alta, parecendo uma especialista no assunto. - Só uma mordida e já está viciado - ela disse com pesar.

- Eu não sei do que vocês estão falando! - gritei e me sacudi, libertando-me do garoto que me segurava. A onda de fúria era gigantesca, e me imaginei torcendo os pescoços daqueles jovens, vendo-os sangrar e sangrar...

- Ele está perdendo o controle. Temos que ajudá-lo! - disse a baixinha, depois de ter soltado um gritinho histérico perante o susto. Ela encarou os companheiros que se afastavam vagamente, estupefata - Vocês não vão ajudá-lo?! Ele precisa de ajuda.

- Acho que ele está bem comigo - disse uma voz atrás de mim.

Virei-me e dei de cara com Alice. Seu rosto estava contorcido em uma careta nada amigável dirigida para a gótica baixinha. Ela era um pouco maior que Alice, que chamar de baixinha é eufemismo, mas eu sabia que Alice era mais forte e mais rápida, e não adiantaria em nada ser alguns centímetros mais alta quando Alice tem esses pontos a seu favor.

- Você sabe o que está fazendo com ele, monstro? - disse a baixinha, inesperadamente aproximando de Alice, apontando um dedo para o seu rosto. Ouvi o garoto chiar um ''Lucy! Cuidado''. A fúria me tomou novamente, mas sentia que não era somente a minha fúria que estava sentindo, era a da garota a minha frente.

- Sei muito bem o que eu estou fazendo. Se eu fosse você, eu recolhia esse dedo, a não ser que você queira perder o braço. Acredite, seria muito engraçado ver você sangrar até a morte, enquanto eu dava o seu braço para os cães. Seria interessante vê-los brincar com ossos maiores que o normal. - Lucy, a baixinha, tirou o dedo do rosto de Alice, enquanto a olhava de cima, mas podia sentir que a sua fúria havia aumentado, assim como o medo. Alice lançava um sorriso de canto para ela, com um olhar superior. - Assim está melhor. Antes que me interrompa de novo, ele é _meu_. Agora só falta eu ser dele.

- Você vai transformá-lo em um monstro também? Ele já está viciado! Olhe para o pescoço dele. Veja o estrago que causou. Imagine a desgraça que irá causar para a família dele - gritou Lucy, abanando as mãos para o alto.

- A _minha_ família - rosnou Alice. O som era mais distinto e animalesco que o meu grunhido humano. - Ele é meu e vem comigo. O que acha disso, amor? - seu tom de voz agora era mais ameno, e a sua última palavra veio a mim como um choque._ É tudo culpa do meu maldito amor_. Amor, eu estava assim por culpa do amor.

Afastei-me de Alice pelo susto e ela me lançou um olhar triste, como se somente no momento reconhecesse o que havia dito. Um olhar culpado, pesaroso. Apesar de tudo, senti-me triste por ela. Lucy jogou as mãos para o alto, como se estivesse rogando aos céus para isso acabar. Ainda não havia entendido como eles sabiam o que era Alice, ou por que a chamavam de monstro. Também não entendia o porquê da garota estar tão envolvida com o que estava acontecendo entre nós dois.

- Meu Deus! Você vai matá-lo, transformá-lo no que você é para ele ser seu companheiro para todo o sempre? Tirar o proveito de que ele pode morrer?

- Você não tem nada a ver com isso. - Alice gritou, agarrando meu pulso - Se eu morrer, ele também vai. Se ele morrer, eu também vou. Somos um só, separado por dois corpos.

Alice me puxou para perto dela e seu cheiro me atingiu em cheio. A fragrância era tão doce e maravilhosa que eu não ofereci resistência. Umedeci os lábios, esperando as sensações desconhecidas. Lucy me lançou um olhar pesaroso e agarrou minha mão. Tentei afastá-la, mas ela puxou minha atenção novamente. Ela me olhava com tristeza, como se eu fosse morrer. Eu sabia que estava perto desta certeza - de que iria morrer -, mas eu estaria com Alice e isso valia muito, valia a minha vida. Só eu sei o que sofri com a sua ausência e a minha culpa. Não havia tempo para idiotices e sentimentalismo. Passei a mão pelos ombros de Alice e ela enlaçou a sua na minha cintura. Dei um passo para trás, dando as costas para a gótica.

- Vamos - disse numa voz rouca que não parecia ser a minha. Era como se eu tivesse passado anos sem beber líquido sequer. Alice soltou um riso vitorioso e também deu as costas a Lucy, não antes de lhe lançar um olhar ameaçador - Estamos perdendo tempo demais aqui.

- Saiba que assim como você está dando as costas a mim, está dando as costas a sua humanidade, a sua vida.

- Que se foda a minha vida - gritei por sobre o ombro.

Quando olhei para trás, nem Lucy e seus amigos estavam mais lá.

**21 de junho de 2006 - 21h24min**

- O que eles eram? - eu disse depois de um tempo.

Alice e eu havíamos ido até o cemitério, e estávamos perto do penhasco, encostados numa árvore. Alice mantinha uma distância agradável de mim, apesar de eu ter tentado oferecer meu sangue a ela. Eu me sentia quente demais, tonto e desnorteado. O clima também não ajudava muito; havia uma neblina que encobria todo o cemitério, deixando tudo ainda mais sombrio. Tinha medo de encontrar minha família aqui, mas eu sabia que, com todo esse clima, eles deveriam ter saído mais cedo.

Estávamos calados depois de chegar aqui. Decidi interromper o silêncio por que precisava de respostas, e não era naquela quietude que iria consegui-las.

- Eles são os Últimos Anjos - disse Alice em um tom sombrio. Ela continuava a encarar a lua entre nuvens, ignorando tudo ao redor - Vou responder todas as suas perguntas agora, se você quiser - olhou para mim e percebi que os seus lábios se moviam levemente para cima, formando um quase sorriso, que não demonstrava felicidade alguma - Apesar de ter certeza de que você não quer ouvir as respostas.

- Por que eles apareceram para mim? - eu falei ainda a encarando, apesar dela ter virado a cara e continuado a ignorar o mundo exterior.

- Eles aparecem para aqueles que estão perto de morrer. Aparecem para os suicidas, principalmente, mas todos nós temos os nossos últimos anjos tentando nos salvar. É um conselho, falta de luz, um abraço, uma pessoa. Últimos anjos são a última salvação daqueles que fizeram a escolha da morte..

- Acho que me classifico no grupo de suicidas por sua causa - eu disse sem me abalar. Se fosse para morrer por causa de Alice, eu morreria.

- Por minha causa - ela disse, por fim.

Continuamos no silêncio. Eu não sabia o que perguntar, eu não sabia o que falar. Acho que eu estou em estado de choque. Uma garota que supostamente estava morta havia voltado para me aterrorizar, sugou meu sangue, me _salvou_ de Últimos Anjos e agora havia me levado para um cemitério no meio da noite, tentar explicar o que ela havia se tornado. Uma onda de medo me abateu e inconscientemente pulei para longe de Alice. Ela me olhou sem se mover, fitando-me com os olhos vazios e sem expressão. Era como se ela soubesse o que eu pensava.

- Eu não sei o que você é, Alice. Não sei o que você se tornou, mas eu sempre sinto medo e desejo quando estou ao seu lado. Me diga o que você é, Alice. _Por favor_.

- Eu sou um ser da noite - disse Alice por fim, olhando em meus olhos. Um brilho feroz jazia no meio dos olhos verdes, um brilho carregado de descontrole e fúria. Estremeci - Eu sou a que te observa dormir pela janela. Aquela que sugou teu sangue e que vai tornar-lhe seu consorte, se você permitir é claro. Eu sou a melhor caçadora do mundo. Eu sou uma vampira.

Arrepiei-me dos pés a cabeça. Continuava encarando Alice, perplexo. Os fatos se encaixavam com precisão em minha mente. Como não havia percebido antes? A frieza da pele, a velocidade incrível, o medo e tensão que se espalhavam assim que ela se aproximava, e a mais direta, sua sede pelo sangue. Mas era como se uma barreira invisível tivesse sido armada em minha mente, bloqueando a passagem de informação. Eu conhecia Alice desde que me entendo por gente. Alice sente medo de baratas voadoras, gosta de flores e não fazia mal a uma mosca. Alice atualmente era um ser desconhecido e perigoso, que anda com a morte ao lado.

- Você não quer acreditar, não é? - ela soltou um riso de escárnio e se levantou, aproximando-se da sua lápide a alguns metros de distância. - Sabe por que as flores do cemitério morrem com rapidez? É por que eu sempre estou aqui. Sabe por que todos se afastaram de você? Por que assim eu quis. A humanidade não contava com o controle mental que todo vampiro tem. Todos vocês pensam que somente a força e a velocidade eram o nosso maior poder. Vampiros são mais que isso. Vampiros são o intermédio dos vivos e dos mortos. Privados de viver e de morrer. Renegados pela morte e pela vida. Seres que vagam vendo a morte e a destruição que o acompanham sempre. Por que o vampiro é isso: a morte disfarçada na perfeição.

Alice sorriu para mim, pegando uma flor e cheirando-a. Ficou girando a flor entre os dedos, sem me encarar.

- Vampiro não suga apenas o sangue, ele suga toda energia do local. O sangue é apenas uma forma mais rápida de se tirar energia de uma pessoa e fazer com que o corpo continue funcionando.

Ela sorriu para mim com escárnio, e ergueu a mão com a flor até a altura de seu rosto, e pude ver que esta, tão linda, estava morta entre seus dedos. Estremeci, não pelo frio.

- Quantas pessoas você já matou?

- O bastante para me manter viva e não causar muitas catástrofes. Não gosto de matá-los, mas fazer o quê? Tenho que parar na metade e modificar a memória.

- Você queima no sol? Morre com estacas?

- Infelizmente, essa parte do mito não é mentira.

- Quem te transformou em vampira? - eu me levantei e me aproximei dela. Ela tinha uma expressão sombria no rosto.

- Isso é uma história para outra hora.

Estávamos frente a frente. Ela mantinha a cabeça um pouco jogada para trás, tentando encarar meus olhos. Eu me agachava para mais perto dela, de seus lábios. Ela fechou os olhos, entregue. Puxei-a pela cintura para mais perto de mim, enquanto unia nossos lábios. Seu gosto era melhor do que seu cheiro, se é que isso era possível. Era anormalmente adocicado, com um toque cítrico, lembrava muito vagamente uma laranja. Não era possível expressar o quanto seu gosto era bom para mim. O beijo era calmo e simples, que ao mesmo tempo demonstrava toda a nossa agitação e desejo. Alice passou uma mão em minha nuca, me puxando mais para baixo. Deixei seus lábios para me encaminhar ao seu pescoço, beijando-o. Alice ronronava embaixo de mim, apreciando o ato. Eu nem cheguei a pensar em me afastar dela ou buscar ar. A única coisa que eu precisava agora era Alice e seu gosto maravilhoso.

Então me recordei que poderia aumentar ainda mais esse prazer. Um murmúrio baixo escapou de meus lábios enquanto me afastava de Alice, apenas para abaixar o colarinho da minha camisa, oferecendo meu pescoço para ela. Alice soltou um suspiro resignado, enquanto observava a ferida em meu pescoço.

- Não costuma ficar tão feio assim, mas assim que eu der o meu sangue, vai passar - ela falou para mim - Deite-se.

Sentei na árvore e me encostei, fechando os olhos e esperando Alice. Ela sentou em meu colo, enquanto massageava meu peito. A frieza agora conhecida não me fazia recuar como antes. Não havia mais susto ou feitiço que me mantivesse longe de Alice. Ela deixou pequenos beijos em meu rosto e clavícula, para então parar em meu pescoço. Ela lambeu o local, pedindo uma permissão minha.

- Vá em frente, meu amor - eu falei entre ofegos.

Podia _sentir_ que ela havia ficado feliz, e isso foi confirmado enquanto seus dentes adentravam em minha carne. A dor agora era um pouco mais forte, já que o pescoço estava sensível. Antes que pudesse completar meus pensamentos, a chama de prazer veio a mim, queimando-me. Era intensa, ainda mais intensa que antes, pois o contato físico era maior. Agarrei a cintura de Alice, prensando-a contra mim. Não existia mais espaço entre nós, e ela ainda continuava sugando-me com força.

O barulho da sucção violenta ecoava pelo cemitério vazio. Sentia-me fraco, mas o prazer ainda estava presente. Eu via pontos de luz brilhantes ao redor. Havia vida, luz e cor. Alice parou lentamente de me sugar, beijando o local para depois lambê-lo. A ferida se fechou mais lentamente do que na primeira vez, mas ainda era mais rápida do que uma cicatrização normal.

Alice encostou sua cabeça em meu peito, ouvindo meu coração. Sua respiração era regular e forte, e ainda continuava ronronando para mim como uma gatinha. Acariciei fracamente seus cabelos, toda a minha força havia sido sugada, assim como o meu sangue. Eu conseguia sentir a felicidade de Alice em mim. Seria esse um presságio de que eu estava morrendo, como Lucy, o Último Anjo, havia profetizado?

Alice suspirou e virou-se para me encarar. Suas bochechas estavam coradas, mas ainda havia o tom pálido. Os olhos verdes brilhavam intensamente, a negritude havia se extinguido - acho que deveria ser a sede. Ela sorriu para mim, o sorriso largo e alegre que eu me lembrava tão bem. Era como se ela houvesse voltado a ser a minha Alice.

- Você deve estar tão fraco, meu amor - ela sorriu condescendente para mim - Venha cá - ela aproximou o seu pulso para perto da minha boca, enquanto pressionava a unha afiada na pele macia - Você aceita ser meu companheiro para toda a eternidade? - ela sorriu para mim, apreensiva, esperando a minha resposta.

- Eu aceito - disse por fim, antes de entreabrir os lábios e deixar que o sangue de Alice penetrasse em meu organismo.

Antes que o líquido vermelho pudesse tocar meus lábios, um clarão irrompeu pelo cemitério. Cobri meus olhos, mas ainda assim o brilho ofuscante os feria. Alice também fazia o mesmo, apesar de ela não estar cobrindo totalmente. Um rosnado do fundo da garganta escapou de seus lábios, porém eu não estremeci. Sentia medo daquilo que estava para acontecer, estava com medo de que aquela luz fosse o sol, apesar de nem ter dado meia noite ainda. Eu temia pela sua segurança, temia pelo nosso futuro imortal juntos.

O clarão tomou forma e essa forma era Lucy, o Último Anjo. Ela não usava as mesmas roupas do último encontro. O vestido era branco. As mangas compridas ultrapassavam as mãos, deixando-as encobertas. De tão longo que era o vestido, se arrastava no chão enquanto se aproximava de nós. O cabelo poderia ser facilmente confundido com um véu negro, de tão longo e brilhante que era. Ela tinha uma expressão indecifrável, observando-nos. Logo atrás dela, estavam os outros Últimos Anjos.

- Ouça com atenção, Jasper - disse Lucy alto - Este não é o seu destino e nem o de Alice. O erro que está concertando agora era para bem antes. Você será enviado para outra dimensão para fazê-lo. Tome cuidado, meu jovem. Não destrua o futuro de vocês dois.

Alice se contorcia agoniada encima de mim. Percebi que ela não conseguia se mover, e que eu também não. Lucy tocou minha testa e o clarão se fez presente novamente. Tudo ao meu redor brilhava incrivelmente, e me senti ser tragado para um universo distante. Tudo girava em espiral, e parecia que eu estava no olho de um furacão. Ao meu redor, toda a minha vida passava. O meu nascimento, a minha infância, o momento que conheci Alice, todos os momentos que passamos juntos, a minha fase conturbada, o meu aniversário de dezenove anos. Assim que esta fase chegou, o furacão parou, e me senti ser puxado à força para o meu corpo.

Fechei e abri os olhos, esperando que os pontos luminosos desaparecessem da minha vista. Alice estava sentada na poltrona a minha frente, com o vestido de estampa florida e as lágrimas rolando em seu rosto de anjo. Os cabelos estavam levemente arrepiados por conta da brisa que havia tomado. Não tinha todo o charme vampiro, mas ainda continuava linda - sua beleza humana ainda me fascinada. Olhei ao redor, ainda esperando que os pontos de luz desaparecessem. Eu me lembrava perfeitamente bem daquele momento. Eu havia voltado no tempo.

- Pior do que eu já estou eu não posso ficar não é? - ela completou uma frase que eu não ouvi.

Eu ainda estava entorpecido. Lucy havia me mandado de volta para concertar um erro. E o meu maior erro foi tentar separar Alice de mim. Como ela havia dito no primeiro encontro, se qualquer um de nós morresse, o outro também morreria. Um só separado em dois corpos. Eu me levantei, observando minha pequena encarar os próprios pés, soluçando. Ofereci minha mão e ela ergueu abruptamente a cabeça, olhando para mim confusa. Abanei levemente minha mão em direção da sua, e ela pousou-a tremulamente encima da minha. Apertei levemente a sua mão, enlaçando sua cintura, puxando-a para perto de mim.

- Você não está sendo idiota. Você está sendo verdadeira. Eu não sei como eu fui idiota a ponto de tentar me afastar de você, mas eu vim aqui concertar meu erro. Desculpe-me por ser um idiota patético que só erra, que só fez você sofrer e chorar - limpei gentilmente as lágrimas de seu rosto, enquanto ela me olhava embasbacada - Você me perdoa?

- Isso é algum tipo de brincadeira? - ela soltou um riso estrangulado, enquanto tremia em meu abraço - Por que o que eu falei foi muito sério e...

Não deixei que ela terminasse a frase, pois tomei seus lábios nos meus. Como eu previ, seu gosto não havia mudado quase nada. Anormalmente doce com um toque cítrico, viciante. Ela demorou a corresponder, mas sem pensar, puxou-me para mais perto pela nuca. O beijo era calmo e doce, e nos separamos pela falta de ar. Ela estava de olhos fechados, sorrindo. Algumas lágrimas caíam de seus olhos, e as limpei gentilmente.

- Me diz que isso não é um sonho - ela disse depois de alguns segundos.

- Não é um sonho - eu falei depois de deixar escapar uma risada trêmula - Eu espero mesmo que não seja.

Alice sorriu para mim, o meu sorriso. Aquele sorriso contagiante, que alegra os meus dias e que me fez falta durante todo o meu ex-futuro. Agora ele não iria se concretizar. Eu estava com Alice. Havia concertado meu erro. Abracei-a, girando-a no ar. Ela riu o mesmo riso cristalino. Ela não mudou muito quando se transformou em vampira. Voltamos para a festa de mãos dadas. Todos nos observavam juntos, e esperei que Maria não viesse arranjar confusão. Antes que eu pudesse prever os seus movimentos, ela já estava atracada com o barman. Eu sorri para o vazio, sentindo toda a felicidade de Alice adentrando em mim. Depois de passar tanto tempo sem ela, eu sentia abstinência de Alice.

Fomos até a mesa onde Emmett estava, e todos olhavam com interesse as nossas mãos entrelaçadas. Emmett nos olhos questionando com os olhos.

- Vocês voltaram a ser amigos? - ele disse categoricamente.

- Estamos namorando - respondi antes de Alice o fazer - Não é, Alice? - olhei para ela, observando como os seus olhos brilhavam como duas esmeraldas.

- Só não quero que você faça a minha irmã sofrer - ele disse e deu a mão para Rosalie, que apenas sorriu para mim.

- Nunca, Emmett. Estaria assinando o meu atestado de óbito se o fizesse.

Alice riu e me levou para os fundos da casa, em direção a piscina.

- O que deu em você? - ela riu olhando as nossas mãos entrelaçadas. Ergui seu rosto e aproximei seu lábio dos meus, distribuindo curtos selinhos ao redor de seus lábios.

- Eu estou apenas concertando meu futuro. O nosso futuro.

- Você deve estar maluco - ela balançou levemente a cabeça para os lados, fazendo com que os cabelos curtos ficassem ainda mais repicados.

- E você me ama, e eu também te amo - eu disse antes de beijar seus lábios com doçura.

Ela retribuiu com prontidão. Era tão bom estar ao redor dela, ter seus lábios nos meus. Poder provar seu gosto dos deuses. Ainda me lembro das palavras que eu iria dizer para ela nessa mesma noite, de que ela não era boa o suficiente para mim. A pior mentira de todas.

- Você quer ir para casa? - eu falei no intervalo entre os beijos.

- Quero sim - ela arfou e me puxou para mais perto.

Eu sorri para ela e a carreguei no colo como uma criança. Alice enlaçou minha cintura com suas pernas, afundando sua cabeça em meu pescoço. Estremeci levemente, sabendo que nunca mais poderia sentir o prazer da mordida de vampiro. Mas valia a pena. Eu não sofreria, e Alice também não. Ela era melhor do que qualquer coisa. Segurei-a pela lateral da cocha, enquanto a levava para a garagem, pronto para levá-la para casa.

Eu nem havia visto a ruiva nos seguindo.

* * *

**N/A:** Reviews?


	3. Capítulo Bônus

**Nota:** Espero receber reviews e perguntas de quem não conseguiu entender. Uma coisa que quase ninguém reparou é que na parte 2, quando a Alice morde o Jazz, ele sente prazer. Vou esclarecer logo: Vamos lembrar que o Jasper original sentia as emoções das pessoas, e o Jasper da oneshot também, só que de uma forma diferente. Ele sentiu o prazer que Alice estava sentindo, e não o dele, entendeu? Qualquer coisa, quem não entendeu, pode entrar em contato comigo. Atualizei a história, então acho que não encontrarão erros. Mandem reviews se gostarem, e se não gostarem também. Digam no que eu errei e tentarei melhorar. Abraços e até a próxima!

* * *

**CAPÍTULO BÔNUS**

_Por Nanda Magnail_

* * *

**21 de junho de 2005 - 20h55min**

Em frente ao espelho eu via a face de uma garota completamente inocente. O vestido curto, um pouco acima do joelho, era de estampa floral e tomara que caia. Não gostava de vestidos curtos, muito menos salto alto, mas hoje era o aniversário do Jasper e eu queria impressioná-lo. Suspirei. Sempre Jasper, sempre neste mesmo ciclo vicioso. _Ele não liga para você e já deve estar se agarrando com uma qualquer_, disse uma voz dentro de mim. Eu estava pouco me ligando, só queria que ele me olhasse e percebesse o quanto eu estava linda. Deus, eu queria muito que ele me olhasse.

Ouvi uma batida na porta, depois Bella entrou no quarto, olhando-me de cima a baixo. Ela era minha cunhada, e já a considerava minha irmã de tão importante que era. Ela me entendia bem e me dava ótimos conselhos - os mesmos que eu odeio seguir.

- Quem quer matar hoje vestida desse jeito? - perguntou, dando-me um sorriso de lado. Isso é resultado de andar muito com Edward.

- Você sabe quem - eu disse baixo, como se fosse uma confissão. Arrumei meus cabelos, deixando-os retos. Não gostava muito quando eles ficavam arrepiados, mas acho que devia parar de me importar tanto com isso.

- Ainda acho que você não devia ir. Edward vai ficar contente de ter a irmã aqui - a interrompi sem querer ouvir besteiras. Sou a pessoa mais teimosa que já existiu.

- Não vou desisti sem lutar. E também não quero ver vocês aos amassos, Bella - dito isso, ela ficou mais vermelha do que um tomate.

- Vou deixar você sozinha, boa sorte com você sabe quem - ela riu e me abraçou, depois me deixou sozinha.

Tentei arrumar novamente meus cabelos, mas desisti depois de um tempo. Emmett já havia ido para a festa há algum tempo, para ajudar na arrumação, e por essa hora, a festa já devia estar acontecendo. Peguei as chaves do meu porsche e desci as escadas correndo. Mamãe e papai estavam na cozinha, como eu previ. Eles me olharam do mesmo jeito de Bella, me avaliando. Bufei baixinho, tentando ignorar os olhares dos dois.

- Eu vou à festa do Jasper, tudo bem? - eu já era bem grandinha para dar satisfação a pais, mas isso é um _pequeno_ trauma da infância.

- Tudo bem, querida, só não faça besteiras - disse Esme amorosamente. Era uma resposta categórica, já que eu nunca fazia algo irresponsável. Era a responsabilidade em pessoa.

Dei um beijo em cada um deles e fui até a garagem. Entrei em meu carro rapidamente, sentindo ao meu redor um clima eufórico e excitado. Dei a partida e corri para a casa de Jasper, que não era tão distante da minha, apenas alguns quarteirões. Eu via passar pela minha visão periférica, muitos adolescentes caminhando até a festa mais badalada do momento. Eu não sabia o que iria acontecer nessa noite. Eu esperava alguma coisa mágica e misteriosa. Queria dizer a Jasper tudo o que estava entalado na garganta depois de tanto tempo. Eu esperava ouvir dele as palavras que eu queria ouvir. Era bom acreditar na ilusão.

Entrei pelos fundos, sem querer chamar a atenção, apesar do meu carro não ser bem discreto. Estacionei ao lado do Jeep de Emmett e saí. Estava muito escuro e várias pessoas entravam e saiam da enorme casa branca. Embrenhei pelo jardim tão conhecido, desviando daqueles que esbarravam em mim, agradecendo a Deus pelas aulas de balé que eu havia tido e a minha coordenação motora boa, por que senão eu não estaria viva neste momento com estes saltos. O sangue pulsava nas minhas orelhas enquanto eu adentrava aquela casa. Já fazia um bom tempo que eu não vinha aqui, uma época muito boa e distante demais. Varri a sala com os olhos, procurando os tão conhecidos olhos azuis.

Nossos olhares se cruzaram em questão de segundos. Eu não sabia de mais nada, apenas que eu estava sendo sugada por aquele olhar tão intenso. Ele me encarava com uma expressão indecifrável, tirando a verdade de mim. _Por favor, Jasper, olha para mim de verdade, veja o quanto eu te amo_, eu dizia com o olhar. Ele ficou ligeiramente confuso, e em milésimos de segundo dei um sorriso de canto e pisquei levemente os olhos, tentando me livrar da sensação extasiante. Foi quando eu vi a mulher ao seu lado. Ela era de uma pele morena invejável e longos cabelos negros, e flertava visivelmente com o barman. Vestia algo como um vestido, eu não conseguia dizer, que não deixava nada para a imaginação. Jasper também a encarou durante algum tempo, checando principalmente os seus atributos. Suspirei cansada. Ele nunca iria mudar.

Jasper novamente olhou para mim. Voltei a ser sugada pelo poder de seus olhos, a desordem tomando conta de mim. Balancei lentamente a cabeça para os lados, tentando fugir da sensação. Suspirei, procurando Emmett ou Rose e os achei em um canto da enorme sala. Eles estavam abraçados, como o belo casal que eles eram, e ao redor deles estavam outras tantas pessoas embriagadas. Emmett tinha na mão uma enorme caneca de espumante, e eu não sei por que me vi surpresa com isso. Caminhei até eles, tentando esquecer o deslize que cometi com Jasper. Ele não pode ter mais esse efeito em mim, eu rezava fervorosamente.

Cheguei perto de Rose e a puxei dos braços de Emmett, que agora praguejava baixo. Ignorei-o, tentando me focar no assunto.

- Eu nem devia ter vindo - eu disse mais para mim mesma do que para ela. Rosalie, irmã de Jasper, já sabia de tudo o que sentia por ele desde o início.

- Você não pode desistir tão fácil, Alice. Lute por ele - ela sacudiu levemente meus ombros, chamando minha atenção.

- Desistir tão fácil? Desde muito tempo que luto por ele, Rose. Essa vai ser a última vez, depois disso seguirei meu caminho.

- A última vez então - ela sorriu para mim, encorajando-me, e me empurrou de leve para o centro da sala de estar.

Vi Jasper e a garota em que estava no momento em amassos violentos. Ela agora beijava freneticamente seu pescoço, enquanto ele fechava os olhos e mordia os lábios. Como eu queria ser aquela a dar prazer a ele, mas eu não me sentia pronta o suficiente. Eu tinha medo, eu era uma tola inocente, apenas capaz de desejar. Jasper, depois de se afastar um pouco da garota, virou o líquido no copo em um só gole, e percebi que eles iriam para um lugar mais reservado.

- Jasper - eu gritei em meio às pessoas que se contorciam em uma dança grotesca.

Seu olhar procurou a pessoa que havia gritado seu nome, e então me achou. Eu estava arfando e provavelmente suada, e seu olhar excitado sobre meu corpo acendeu uma chama de esperança em mim. Sorri inconscientemente, mas depois me lembrei que o olhar excitado era por conta da garota que estava montando nele algum tempo atrás. Olhei para ela, sentindo uma fúria sem tamanho. Ela torcia vagarosamente os cabelos dele, e ele parecia nem ligar para isso. Continuava me olhando, esperando que eu falasse. O sangue pulsou em minhas bochechas pela vergonha e me vi torcendo as mãos uma na outra, um hábito que eu adquiri na infância.

- Jasper, posso falar com você um momento?

- Pode falar - ele disse enquanto puxava a vadia para mais perto pela cintura. A raiva nublou a minha visão.

- Sozinhos - eu olhei para ele firmemente, sem me importar com mais nada.

Eu enxergava vermelho em tudo, e esperava que aquela garota torcesse o pescoço e morresse, ou que fosse torturada da pior maneira possível. Não dei tempo para discutir e virei-me até o escritório do pai de Jasper. Eu sentia que ele ainda estava falando com a vadia, e até cheguei a pensar que ele me deixaria plantada naquele lugar, mas eu sabia que Jasper ainda era educado pelo menos. Abri e fechei a porta rapidamente, sem me importar em ligar a luz. Somente percebi que estava chorando quando me encostei à janela aberta, onde uma brisa esfriava todo o local. Encarei a lua parcialmente coberta de nuvens, esperando que algum milagre pudesse me salvar daquele constrangimento.

A porta do escritório foi aberta e fechada tão rapidamente quanto da primeira vez. Ouvi os passos de Jasper se aproximando de mim, mas foram silenciados quando ele sentou na poltrona enfrente a mesa. Quando foi que ele havia se tornado tão frio, um novo Jasper? O _meu_ Jasper não era assim. Ele era mais gentil e educado, não usava e descartava garotas. Era um Jasper atencioso e que gostava de mim. Pelo menos era isso que eu pensava antes dele cortar relações comigo.

- O que é Alice? - ele disse. Seu tom de voz, frio e brusco, me assustou. Mas já era tarde demais para agüentar tanta angústia.

- Você sabe o quanto dói, Jasper? - eu disse ainda sem me virar para encará-lo. O que veria em seu rosto poderia me causar uma dor sem tamanho. Eu precisava tomar coragem antes de fazê-lo. - O quanto dói ver você se atracando com outra garota? - respirei profundamente e me virei. Ele estava visivelmente confuso, olhando intensamente em meus olhos.

- Alice? O que...

- Não fale - ordenei levantando uma mão, enquanto limpava as lágrimas com a outra - Eu suportei tudo. _Tudo_ mesmo. Eu gostava tanto de você, Jasper. Você era tão legal e lindo, que garota não iria querer te ter? Você gostava de ir à minha casa, era amigo do meu irmão e irmão da minha melhor amiga e cunhada. Você gostava de perder o tempo comigo, vendo filmes idiotas ou me ajudando com os meus ataques compulsivos no shopping. De repente, você se tornou um novo Jasper, da noite para o dia. Você não acha que a Rose me contou que você não ia mais para lá por minha causa? - voltei a olhá-lo, esperando que ele se defendesse, mas como o covarde que é apenas mexeu levemente os ombros - Sabe como eu me senti? Um lixo, uma inútil que só atrapalha. Então, você ficava dando aquelas desculpas estúpidas e era eu que tinha que aturar o olhar de piedade de todo mundo. Os anos passaram e você aumentou ainda mais seu histórico amoroso, enquanto o meu ia por água abaixo, mas ninguém mais desconfiava do meu amor por você, por que, afinal, esse amor não passou de uma infantilidade minha - eu ri sem humor algum, percebendo pela visão periférica que ele não havia movido um músculo. Mas eu não iria parar de falar, tinha que despejar minha dor verbalmente para ele. Precisava que ele soubesse como me sentia - Eu tentava ao máximo evitar você, acredite. Mas você sempre estava perto do meu irmão, sempre com uma garota nova nos braços. E eu era a irmã jovem e inocente demais do seu amigo, aquela garota que gostava de você na infância. E você _nunca mais_ olhou pra mim, não de verdade. E agora estou eu, feito uma idiota, contando toda essa merda pra você, mas pior do que eu já estou eu não posso ficar não é? - eu limpei as lágrimas novamente, sabendo que o esforço era em vão. Fui até a poltrona a sua frente e sentei, olhando para ele, querendo que ele me dissesse o que sentia sobre tudo isso olhando em meus olhos.

- Eu não sei o que te dizer Alice. Realmente, eu não sei. Você não poderia tentar parar de...

- Enfie dez facas no seu coração e depois o tire do peito. Se você conseguir fazer isso, depois venha me dizer para parar de gostar de você - eu voltei a rir sem humor. Talvez em estivesse em estado de choque por ter finalmente confessado tudo.

- O que você quer que eu te diga então? - ele gritou em meu rosto, agachando-se para mais perto de mim. Fixei meus olhos no tapete, enquanto a tontura voltava.

- Um pedido de desculpas cairia bem - murmurei depois de alguns segundos em silêncio.

- Desculpa, então - ele gritou novamente em meu rosto, aproximando se de mim, tentando olhar em meus olhos. Comecei a cantar uma cantiga de ninar, tentando abafar minha vontade de gritar. - Não é isso que você quer ouvir, não é? - ele falou em um tom frio e indiferente que me fez paralisar. _Por favor, não_. - Você quer que eu diga que te amo - eu voltei a cantar, tentando não ouvi-lo, tentando ignorá-lo, enquanto novas lágrimas rolavam de meus olhos - Mas você sabe que isso não vai acontecer. Eu não te amo.

Eu me sentia um nada. Todo o meu ser se torcia e contorcia com aquela dor indescritível. Por que ele estava sendo tão cruel? O que foi que eu fiz para merecer tanto desprazer, tanta indiferença e frieza? Eu só me declarei para ele, o que havia de tão ruim nisso além do choque? Por que ele precisava esfregar no meu rosto toda essa verdade dolorosa? Não era mais fácil dizer que não sentia o mesmo por mim, e que nós poderíamos voltar a ser amigos? Eu aceitaria, era a única forma boa de me chutar sem fazer um grande estrago. Mas ele precisava ser tão cruel?

A cantiga que cantava escava entre soluços dos meus lábios. Eu sentia todo o meu corpo tremer, tentando expulsar aquela dor para longe, mas renegar o meu amor por Jasper era o mesmo que tentar me matar.

- Você sabe também que nunca vai ser boa para mim, afinal, você não pode dar aquilo que eu quero. Você tem que encarar a realidade, Alice. Nós somos diferentes e nunca poderíamos ficar juntos. Você é nova e inocente demais para mim. Você acha que poderia ir para o meu quarto e me satisfazer como Maria faz? Eu acho que não. Você tem que me esquecer antes que seja tarde demais.

Um gemido de dor e agonia escapou de meus lábios, enquanto eu me segurava, tentando me reconstruir do baque. Eu não conseguia mais segurar minhas lágrimas, não conseguia segurar minha dor. Eu me sentia machucada e sozinha como eu nunca havia me sentido antes. Limpei as lágrimas depois do meu ataque e olhei para Jasper com o resto de dignidade que ainda existia em mim. Seus olhos eram confusos e preocupados, e isso me fez sentir uma raiva sem tamanho. Eu iria me vingar dele por ter causado essa dor em mim. Nem no inferno ele veria tanta crueldade.

Agarrei um bloco de notas e uma caneta na mesa. Olhei para Jasper, que estava de cabeça baixa, tentando não me olhar. Podia sentir em seu comportamento certo remorso, mas era tarde demais para desculpas esfarrapadas. Estava cheia de suas mentiras. Continuei olhando para ele, esperando aparecer as borboletas no estômago, o rubor nas faces, o suor nas mãos, mas nada disso aconteceu. Só havia uma fúria sem tamanho, sem controle. Eu queria me vingar, eu iria me vingar. Queria que ele pagasse na carne tudo o que havia me feito sofrer.

- Engula suas desculpas, e não se preocupe. Você não vai mais me ver. Nunca mais.

Sorri para ele, um plano se formando em minha mente. Iria começar pelo remorso. Deixaria que ele definhasse em culpa, e depois viria a dor. Fui rapidamente até a porta, pensei até em deixar uma última palavra, ultimato, mas vi que as minhas palavras haviam sido boas, por que ainda não tinha um bom plano em mente. A única coisa que eu queria fazer com ele era fazê-lo chorar, sofrer e _morrer_. Isso mesmo, eu queria que ele morresse. Acho que ficaria feliz se ele morresse e eu nunca mais teria que vê-lo.

Sai do escritório antes que rompesse em lágrimas novamente. Sentei no bar para escrever as verdadeiras últimas palavras de mim para Jasper. Rabisquei em uma letra disforme o meu recado e o arranquei do bloco, fechando-o. Esfreguei um pouco no meu pulso, apenas para ficar com o meu cheiro, para que ele pudesse senti-lo e sofrer ainda mais. Corri até seu quarto, ignorando tudo ao meu redor. Eu devia estar assustadora - uma baixinha de cabelos espetados suada e ofegante, com um olhar de peixe morto diabólico. A idéia me fez rir.

Abri a porta de seu quarto e dei de cara com a garota que ele estava se atracando deitada na sua cama. O que antes deveria me irritar e me fazer chorar de raiva não me causou mais nenhuma reação apaixonada. Eu apenas senti repulsa por estar dividindo um local com aquele ser. Ela me olhou de cima a baixo, esperando que eu falasse ou me desculpasse. Eu apenas deixei meu bilhete na escrivaninha, esperando que a vadia não o lesse. Saí do quarto fechando a porta, descendo rapidamente as escadas. Pensei em até falar com Emmett ou Rose, mas decidi deixar todos no escuro. Até eu mesma não sabia o que eu ia fazer, então, quanto menos gente soubesse mais proveitoso seria.

Corri até a garagem, ignorando as lágrimas que caíam de meus olhos. Elas agora não eram carregadas de dor e desespero; apenas de raiva e fúria. Com apenas palavras, Jasper Hale havia me convertido em um ser vingativo, alguém que eu não conhecia. Peguei a chave do porsche e entrei furiosa. Dei a partida no carro e avancei, tentando ignorar os olhares embasbacados. Eu queria desaparecer da vista de todos, queria sumir por mil anos. Sozinha em meu carro, eu refleti a minha noite. Como tudo havia mudado? Eu o amava, e apesar de sua distância, eu não era uma completa pária para ele. Mas ouvir de sua boca que ele não me amava, de que eu não era boa para ele, de que eu deveria esquecê-lo havia me ferido muito. Preferia a morte do quê aquela dor.

O céu estava coberto de nuvens negras, e de onde estava eu não conseguia ver a lua tão encoberta. Abaixei o vidro do carro, tentando vê-la. Tudo estava escuro e havia sombras ao meu redor, como se o meu humor afetasse o ambiente. Ri sem um pingo de humor. Se fosse para ter algum poder, queria que fosse aquele que fizesse Jasper sofrer. Seu nome rompeu minhas barreiras, e uma dor sem tamanho se apossou de mim. Freei bruscamente o carro, deixando-me romper pelas lágrimas. As lembranças dos nossos momentos felizes passavam como cenas em minha mente, enfiando milhões de punhais em meu peito.

"A primeira vez que eu o vi foi no parque, enquanto eu estava brincando de castelo de areia. Tinha apenas sete anos, e ele nove. Estava jogando futebol com alguns meninos, e em dado momento, a bola acabou derrubando o meu castelo de areia, que estava mais para amontoado de areia. Fiquei olhando tristemente para o meu quase castelo de areia, mas ao contrário do que pensei, eu não estava prestes a gritar e espernear. Só fiquei triste olhando a bola em minha frente. Jasper veio até mim com uma expressão acanhada no rosto. Ele era um lindo menino de olhos azuis e cabelos loiros dourados, o rosto oval e as bochechas redondas. _Adorável_, era o que qualquer mulher diria quando visse aquela criança. Alguns de seus companheiros de futebol haviam se dissipado por medo de eu chamar meus pais, mas eu não ligava para isso. Estava sendo sugada pelos lindos olhos azuis.

- Por que você fez isso? - eu perguntei. Minha voz fina saiu trêmula e rouca, horrível.

- Desculpe, foi sem querer - ele disse enquanto enrolava os dedos. Eu sorri - Se quiser, posso te ajudar no balanço.

- Eu quero - disse impulsivamente. Ele me deu a mão, ajudando-me a levantar, e pude sentir as primeiras borboletas no estômago, o primeiro indício do meu amor.

Ele me ajudou no balanço e em todos os brinquedos do parque. Jasper sorria para mim enquanto eu ria animadamente. Ali começava uma amizade para ele, e um amor para mim.**"**

"Sétima série. Eu já estava com treze anos e muitos indícios de puberdade. Sempre que passava as tardes na casa de Jasper, as borboletas vinham naturalmente, e eu já devia até estar acostumada com elas. Eu o vi passando pelo corredor da minha sala, sorrindo para mim. Estava acompanhado de Emmett e mais dois amigos.

- Baixinha - gritou Emmett para mim, antes de me abraçar.

- Emmett, por favor - eu gemi enquanto sufocava em seu abraço de urso.

- Quieta Alice - disse Emmett enquanto bagunçava meu cabelo.

- Emmett Cullen, meu cabelo - eu gritei para ele enquanto se afastava de mim. Pensei em correr atrás do meu irmão sem juízo, mas uma mão me impediu.

- Calma Alice, deixa que eu arrumo, vem cá - disse Jasper depois de me puxar e arrumar os cabelos arrepiados - Você fica bonita com os cabelos assim, parece uma fada - ele riu, me fazendo corar. Ele passou as mãos em minha bochecha, deixando certa pressão no local - É verdade, você parece uma fadinha - sorriu mais uma vez para mim, depois deu um rápido beijo na minha testa.

Ouvi Emmett gritar para Jasper algo como ''Tome cuidado com a minha irmã, seu otário!", mas eu não estava muito consciente. Eu só sabia que ele havia me beijado - na testa, mas já havia causado um frenesi sem tamanho em mim.

- Você gosta mesmo dele, não é Alice? - perguntou-me Rosalie.

- Eu o amo - eu disse vendo-o se afastar de mim.**"**

"O carro de Jasper estacionou enfrente a minha casa, e pela janela da sala pude ver quando Rosalie saltou, e fiquei esperando que Jasper também saísse, porém o carro novamente deu partida, deixando-me cheia de dúvidas. Sentia em meu peito um aperto desconhecido, uma sensação de que nada seria como era antes, de que tudo estava prestes a mudar. Antes que a campainha pudesse tocar, eu abri a porta para Rosalie. Ela tinha uma expressão culpada e ressentida, como se estivesse inventando uma desculpa que não era sua.

- Por que Jasper não entrou? - perguntei assim que controlei a respiração, esperando que minha voz não tremesse.

- Bem, ele tinha que passar na casa de um amigo - gaguejou incontáveis vezes. Rosalie suspirou culpada e me puxou para a sala, sentando-me e esperando que a confusão acabasse. - Olha, eu sei que não deveria dizer nada, mas é que o Jasper anda estranho e, ele só veio por que eu pedi para me deixar aqui, e ele anda saindo com garotas e...

- Aonde você quer chegar, Rose? - meu tom de voz era frio e cortante, apesar de todo o meu corpo tremer imperceptivelmente em dor.

- Ele não entrou por que você estava aqui.

A tontura, a dor e desespero daquela hora foram os primeiros de muitos."

Pus as mãos ao lado da cabeça, balançando-a freneticamente para os lados, tentando apagar as imagens. Desde o início me iludindo, me machucando. O que ele ganhava com aquilo, com a minha dor? Os soluços e gritos escapavam de meus lábios por vontade própria, e agradeci a Deus que a rua onde estava estivesse deserta. Já havia desistido do meu plano de fazê-lo sofrer, por que naquele momento tudo o que eu queria era desaparecer, ou morrer, para ser mais exata. Por fim a tudo. Alguém, por favor, poderia me matar?

Saí do carro, esperando que o frio me acalmasse um pouco. Eu deveria parar com todo esse drama, Jasper não era o centro da minha vida, apesar de ser um motivo para viver. Um ciclo vicioso, onde eu sempre estaria correndo atrás dele, enquanto ele fazia os seus joguinhos comigo, brincando com meus sentimentos. Eu tentaria ser uma nova Alice. Uma Alice que não dependia do seu olhar e do seu cheiro inebriante. Uma Alice que tinha controle de seus sentimentos e emoções. Uma Alice diferente da tola e dramática atual.

Uma sombra saiu de um beco próximo, farejando o ar. Um medo sem tamanho se apossou de meu corpo, e me vi sendo preparada pela adrenalina para correr ou gritar. A confusão de cores tomou forma e uma mulher de longos cabelos vermelhos cor de fogo, vestindo um jeans puído, camisa vermelha e jaqueta jeans veio ao meu encontro, parando em minha frente. Minha respiração saia em resfôlegos, e o que antes era medo se tornou terror. A mulher era absolutamente perfeita, uma beleza que chega doía. Seus olhos tinham um profundo tom de azul, mas não era cinzento como aquele que machucou meu coração. Era escuro demais, quase índigo. A boca avermelhada e em formato de biquinho era carnuda e avermelhada. Seu cheiro era maravilhosamente doce, convidando-me para mais perto. Ela sorriu para mim e os caninos chamaram a minha atenção. Então, eu vi a minha morte e a dor que viria, mas me senti feliz, pois colocaria fim a tudo.

- O que houve com você, jovem? - a voz da mulher era belíssima. Suave e aguda, como uma voz de criança.

- Por que tem que doer tanto? - eu solucei novamente, entregando-me as lágrimas, caindo de joelhos. A mulher a minha frente estava estupefata, e não sabia o que fazer com os braços,e então se abaixou, abraçando-me mecanicamente. O frio de seus braços me acalmou um pouco, apesar de eu tremer com o primeiro contato. - Eu só quero morrer!

- O que houve com você? - ela perguntou isso diversas vezes. Agora ela afagava meus cabelos, enquanto eu manchava sua camisa com minhas lágrimas. Eu soluçava alto, e uma desconhecida tentava me acalmar. Quando minha noite se tornou tão insana?

- Eu amo um garoto - eu funguei, limpando as lágrimas - _Amava_, pois ele foi um completo canalha sem sentimentos comigo. Me declarei para ele, e ele disse para mim que não me amava e que eu não servia para ele. Jasper não era assim, ele já gostou de mim também, só que ele mudou tanto... - novas lágrimas vieram, e novamente a estranha ajudou a me recompor. - Eu só quero me vingar dele, mas eu não sei como. Eu só quero morrer...

- Eu posso te ajudar com isso, mas não sei se é o certo - eu a olhei de verdade, olhei para os olhos azuis escuros e ela resfolegou - Deus, minha garganta está queimando...

- O que houve com sua garganta? - eu perguntei. Eu nem sabia o nome dessa mulher, mas ela já havia me ajudado tanto que de alguma forma eu queria retribuir o favor.

- Você acredita em vampiros? - perguntou-me de repente, afastando-se de mim. Ela se levantou, e depois me deu a mão para que eu também o fizesse. Ela era gelada e dura como mármore, porém macia como veludo, e eu tratei de ignorar o tremor de medo que se espalhou por meu corpo.

- Vampiros não existem - disse com uma convicção quase nula. Quando olhei para lua pedindo um milagre, não cogitava uma vampira para me ajudar.

- Ah, existem sim, meu bem - ela sorriu docemente para mim, mostrando os caninos - Eu sou uma prova de que eles existem.

- Não sei do que está falando - eu disse me afastando dela, mas acabei esbarrando em meu carro. Eu fiquei entre ele e a mulher misteriosa. Meu coração pulsava em meus ouvidos, e eu não sabia mais se queria morrer realmente. Comparado com uma mulher maluca e que me fazia sentir um medo terrível, meu amor por Jasper pareceu trivial.

- Bem, não pense que sou uma vampira como essas que são retratadas atualmente - ela sorriu para mim novamente, mas não era um sorriso amigável. Era animalesco e possessivo, como se me declarasse sua presa. Estremeci - E você, criança, tem um cheiro tão apetitoso - ela suspirou farejando o ar - Não sei se consigo me controlar.

- Por favor - eu gemi fechando os olhos. Por que ela não me matava logo?

- Eu falei que iria te ajudar - ela voltou a sorrir do jeito infantil novamente, só que seus olhos estavam cada vez mais negros e febris - Deseja se tornar uma vampira? Você vai ter tudo o que vocês, humanos, cobiçam: A força, rapidez, controle mental e o melhor de tudo, a vida eterna.

Eu não sabia mais o que era verdade e o que era mentira. A realidade e ficção haviam perdido o sentido naquela hora. Todos os meus conceitos estavam distorcidos. Só esperava que aquela noite fosse um sonho e que eu acordasse atrasada para a festa de Jasper.

- Você deseja me transformar - a frase saiu mais como uma pergunta, e minha voz tremeu no final.

- Sim, querida. Você quer se vingar, numa situação dessas, eu também desejaria vingança. Se não fosse pelo seu choro e tristeza, eu a teria mordido aqui mesmo.

- Minha tristeza me salvou? - perguntei com escárnio.

- Sim. Se você estivesse sozinha, em um estado de espírito normal, eu a teria atacado sem recuar. Mas eu fui transformada em um momento não tão amigável. Estava numa situação igual a sua, porém, não foi um vampiro que me encontrou, foi um grupo de vândalos - seu olhar sombrio e perdido no tempo fustigou minha atenção. - Eu havia terminado com meu namorado, e estava triste com isso, obviamente. Não deixei que ele me levasse para casa. Fui sozinha e tentei pegar um atalho, porém, idiotas humanos me pegaram. Eu era fraca e vulnerável, uma presa fácil. Eles _brincaram_ comigo até se cansar - ela soltou um resfôlego sofrido, fugindo da visão do passado - Então, quando estava perto de morrer, um homem me salvou e me transformou no que sou. Ele me ensinou tudo o que sabia, o que fazer para sobreviver, e depois partiu para seguir seu caminho. Farei o mesmo com você, para retribuir o favor ao universo. Depois de tudo, deixarei você livre. - ela sorriu para mim novamente, depois respirou fundo e uma expressão de dor atravessou seu rosto, sendo substituída por uma selvagem - Seu cheiro é tão doce, minha garganta está pinicando...

- Como é a transformação? Você irá me morder e me transformar? - perguntei. Talvez meu destino dependesse da mulher ao lado.

- Eu irei te morder e depois darei o meu sangue. Então eu te mato, e depois de algumas horas você volta dos mortos - ela arqueou os olhos, lembrando-se de um detalhe - Qual é o seu nome, criança? Meu nome é Victoria Lefevre.

- Alice Cullen - disse tremulamente - Antes de você me morder, eu quero te propor uma coisa - ela balançou afirmativamente a cabeça apressadamente, indicando para eu prosseguir - Eu quero brincar um pouco com Jasper. Quero deixar que ele morra em culpa, para depois eu vir me vingar verdadeiramente.

- Eu aceito - ela não moveu nenhum músculo do rosto, porém pegou o meu pulso, abriu a porta do passageiro e me empurrou delicadamente - Vamos começar logo com isso antes que eu perca meu controle - eu a ouvi murmurar. - Não tente se mover muito, senão irá doer mais.

Victória sentou ao meu lado e então me puxou para mais perto. Não chegou a machucar, mas a força de seu aperto em meu braço com certeza deixaria um hematoma. Curvei um pouco o pescoço, meu corpo se retesando, temendo a dor da mordida. Ela veio um pouco para o lado e cheirou o local da minha jugular. Os caninos pontiagudos adentraram em minha carne em uma dor profunda e insuportável, que sumiu assim que ela começou a sugar meu sangue. Eu não conseguia sentir muita coisa, apenas uma dormência sem fim, além de sentir o sangue ser sugado. Dava medo e agonia, sem espaço para outras emoções. Ela soltou um pequeno murmúrio de apreciação enquanto bebia de mim. Meu corpo lentamente perdia força, e os meus sentidos se enfraqueciam. Eu via pontos de luz em meus olhos, estrelas brilhando dentro do porsche. A dor voltou quando sua boca se afastou ligeiramente da minha, e ela lambeu a o local da mordida. A ferida se fechou ligeiramente mais rápido do que o normal. Ainda pingava um pouco de sangue, mas eu conseguiria sobreviver.

Meu pescoço doía horrivelmente, e dei o meu máximo para não pensar em sua aparência. Tentei focar meu olhar em alguma coisa, e me peguei olhando para as chamas vibrantes que eram o cabelo de Victória. Ela virou-se para me olhar e percebi que de seu pulso pingava lentamente seu sangue vampiresco. Ela tentava esfregá-lo em minha boca, mas eu reneguei. Era grotesco. _Você não quer se vingar de Jasper?_, Disse em minha mente. Agora entendi quando ela falou que um dos poderes naturais era o controle mental. No impulso, agarrei firmemente o pulso dela, sugando cada gota do líquido escarlate. Tinha gosto de ferro e sal, enjoativo. Tive vontade de vomitar, mas minha sede de vingança me fez beber mais e mais.

Victoria afagava ligeiramente meus cabelos, enquanto eu sugava o pouco de sangue que restava antes do arranhão de Victória cicatrizar-se naturalmente. Eu me sentia forte, a ferida em meu pescoço esquecida. Mexi os músculos do corpo, sentindo o seu sangue correr pelas minhas veias. Eu estava me sentindo extremamente poderosa, uma sensação que eu nunca havia experimentado na vida.

- Acalme-se, você ainda não é uma vampira - disse Victória enquanto arrumava o cabelo. Os olhos azuis estavam claros e cristalinos, não mais escuros - Você está assim por conta do meu sangue. Apenas quando eu te matar você se tornará uma vampira. Você não queria ver Jasper definhar em remorso?

Dito isso, ela sentou no banco do motorista, dando a partida no carro e fazendo a volta, indo para a mansão dos Hale. Tremi, não pelo frio e sim pelo medo de ter que encontrá-lo.

- Calma, só iremos deixá-los um pouquinho desesperados. E ninguém vai reparar em nós.

Ela estacionou o porsche no meio da rua e caminhamos até a casa. As pessoas esbarravam em nós, e nem se preocupavam em olhar de tão bêbadas que estavam. De qualquer jeito, entramos na casa e não vi sinal de Jasper. Tinha medo de ver seus olhos e por tudo a perder. Victoria me puxou para o canto da sala de estar, ficando frente a frente de Emmett. Ficou encarando-o durante um tempo, até ele dar um beijo estalado em Rosalie, levantando-se e indo pegar mais cerveja. Victória o acompanhou e ficou de frente para ele, que a olhava interrogativamente, sem perceber minha presença ao seu lado.

- Ouça-me - ela falou alto, e neste mesmo momento Emmett parou de beber, olhando para o nada - Sua irmã desapareceu, e você está muito preocupado. Chame Jasper para ajudar a procurar. Chame quem puder para procurá-la. Ela pode estar ferida e sozinha, com medo e com frio. Pode estar morta e você nem prestou atenção a ela - Victoria terminou, e Emmett piscou diversas vezes os olhos, focando-os em Rose, que estava no puff conversando. Seu desespero estava estampado em seu comportamento. Me senti culpada por fazê-lo se sentir assim, ele não merecia. Quem tinha que sofrer era Jasper.

- Rose, querida, você viu Alice? - Emmett correu até Rose e perguntou visivelmente preocupado, qualquer resquício de embriaguez havia se dissipado.

- Não, ela estava com Jasper - Victória olhou para Rose e a mesma foi tomada pelo olhar de desespero e preocupação - Meu Deus, ela desapareceu! - gritou Rose, depois pulou do puff, tirando o celular da bolsa e ligando para mim. Emmett já estava reunindo uma equipe de busca com aqueles não embriagados. Meu celular vibrou no meu bolso e olhei com desespero para Victoria. Ela apenas balançou a cabeça, as chamas em seu cabelo crepitando - Droga, caixa postal!

- Vamos ver Jasper - Victoria disse puxando-me para as escadas.

- Não - eu gritei perdendo o meu último resquício de controle - Por favor, não.

- O que você quer fazer, então? Não queria que ele sofresse como você sofreu? - ela arqueou a sobrancelha sarcasticamente.

- Eu quero que ele sofra lentamente. Que ele viva com a culpa sozinho, sem sua ajuda. Eu vou me sentir melhor assim.

- Como desejar - disse Victoria, mas percebi um tom irritado em sua voz. Não liguei, ela já estava ajudando muito.

Saímos da casa e voltamos para o carro. Eu me sentia bastante desnorteada. Até cinco horas atrás, se alguém me dissesse que esta seria a minha noite, eu riria na cara do idiota. Mas como justificar o que estava acontecendo? Primeiro: vampiros existem. Segundo: estava com o meu coração em frangalhos depois de tudo que Jasper havia me dito. Terceiro: eu provavelmente me tornaria uma vampira, o que estava além da minha imaginação. Quarto: toda a minha família daqui a alguns minutos estará achando que eu desapareci. Quinto: eu tenho que desaparecer logo.

O porsche se movia com velocidade, passando pelos sinais vermelhos e ultrapassando os outros carros. Victoria estava visivelmente eufórica com toda aquela _brincadeira_. Eu estava encostada na porta, olhando o mundo lá fora. Eu não sei quando eu me tornaria vampira, eu não sei no quê me transformaria. Tudo o que eu sabia dos vampiros era que bebiam sangue, eram imortais, velozes, fortes e que morriam com a luz do sol, alho e estacas. Aparece-me Victoria, uma vampira de verdade, mudando todos os meus conceitos, e num impulso desesperado, eu aceito sua ajuda, contando a vingança contra Jasper e a imortalidade. Queria voltar no tempo, queria não ter ido a aquela festa. Queria nunca ter conhecido Jasper.

- Eu tenho um plano - disse Victoria depois de um tempo em silêncio - Vamos deixar o carro em algum local, com um bilhete escrito - ela apontou para o bloco de notas no porta-luvas. Eu assenti - Rosalie vai te ligar daqui a alguns segundos. Ela está com Jasper e Emmett, e eles estão dando voltas no jardim da cidade por que acham que você está lá - ela soltou uma risada infantil que me fez sorrir, apesar de o conteúdo não adentrar em minha mente. Pude sentir uma memória sendo puxada a força de mim, mas não me importei - Nós estamos indo para a casa de praia dos seus pais. Vamos deixar o carro no caminho. É, é um ótimo plano - ela disse pra si mesma.

Meu celular vibrou em meu bolso, e então eu o atendi.

- Alô? - perguntei. Minha voz saiu meio grogue e rouca. Rose gritou algo como '' Alice, onde você está com a cabeça? Onde você está? Estamos todos procurando você!''. Antes que pudesse falar Victoria soltou um resmungo baixo quando havia feito uma curva fechada. ''Quem está com você? Você está drogada?'', disse Rosalie no telefone com um tom contrariado - É uma amiga minha, está apenas me ajudando. E, Rose, eu não estou drogada. Nem morta eu estaria drogada - eu ri do meu próprio comentário. Vampiros podiam ficar drogados? Depois perguntaria a Victória. ''Onde você está? Estamos todos preocupados'', disse Rosalie. Uma onda de fúria me atacou, e não consegui mais me segurar. Não sei se Jasper estava nesse todo, já que Victoria havia dito que eles três estavam atrás de mim no jardim da cidade. - Todos mesmo? Duvido - minha raiva e dor haviam tomado conta de mim. ''Por favor, Alice, me diz onde você está'', implorou Rosalie - Estou no meu cantinho feliz, Rose. Agora eu preciso mesmo descansar. Te vejo em breve, eu acho - as palavras saíram da minha boca sem pensar, e percebi que foi Victoria que as havia proferido. Minha mão havia desligado o telefone na cara de Rosalie. Não tinha mais o controle do meu corpo.

- Desculpe pela invasão, mas o plano tem que ficar perfeito - disse Victoria sem olhar para mim - Eu sei que é terrível ter a mente controlada, já estive nessa situação. Mas depois que tudo passar, eu vou ir embora - ela sorriu condescendente para mim e depois voltou a atenção para a estrada.

- Vampiros podem ficar drogados? - perguntei. Sempre quis experimentar drogas, porém eu achava que poderia acontecer algo de ruim comigo. Sempre tão frágil e indefesa, como será que vai ser depois da transformação?

- Apenas com sangue humano - disse Victoria - Não acontece nada conosco. Agulhas não penetram nossa pele, e todas as outras drogas também não tem efeito algum. Álcool retarda um pouco os instintos primários, mas somente quando estamos com sede. Se estivermos bem alimentados, nada tem efeito em nós.

- Você é sempre assim? - eu perguntei olhando para minhas mãos. Senti o olhar felino de Victoria em mim - Digo, você sempre trata os humanos desse jeito? Como comida?

- Mas é o que vocês são - ela disse depois de rir - É o que você era. Logo você será uma das melhores caçadoras do mundo.

- Não sei se consigo ver meus amigos, minha família, como alimento - continuei brincando com meus dedos, torcendo-os uns nos outros, tentando aplacar minha vergonha.

- É difícil nos primeiros meses. Ainda me lembro que tentei conviver com meus pais durante um tempo, mas para isso eu tinha que me alimentar de comida humana, o que é horrível. Os alimentos não têm gosto, e depois temos que jogar tudo fora de uma maneira desagradável - ela disse enrugando o nariz e fez um pequeno grunhido de vômito. Entendi perfeitamente - Todos achavam que eu era bulimica, e depois de um tempo tive que inventar uma morte e fugir. Foi a minha melhor escolha.

Suspirei. Eu não conseguia mais sentir certeza de nada. Eu não sabia o que eu iria ser daqui a algumas horas, quando eu finalmente morresse. Se eu seria tão indiferente a vida humana quanto Victoria, ou se eu teria controle de minhas ações. Queria um dia poder rever meus pais, meus irmãos e _vê-lo_ também. Queria poder ter controle do que eu iria me tornar. Ainda dá tempo de desistir? Victoria fez a curva, adentrando na estrada deserta. O cheiro de flores me atingiu e eu me vi resfolegar. Deus, eu estava os deixando desesperados. Como eles ficariam quando desistissem de procurar por mim? O que eu estava fazendo?

Victoria foi parando o carro aos poucos no acostamento. Depois, pegou o bloco de notas com a caneta e jogou-os em meu colo. Fiquei a observando, tentando me entender. Estava em um conflito interno bastante intenso. Deixar para trás todos que eu amo ou ficar saciada da minha sede de vingança, e nunca da sede de sangue? Tentador. Peguei o bloco de notas, observando-o, sem saber o que escrever. A caneta tremia em minha mão por conta da indecisão.

- Eles chegarão aqui em vinte minutos. Consigo sentir os pensamentos da loira daqui - disse Victoria observando a estrada desabitada.

Agarrei a caneta firmemente, tomada pela certeza da minha escolha. Em um garrancho, escrevi na folha de papel o que deveria ser as últimas palavras trocadas entre meus parentes e eu. Decidi pedir desculpas pelo que estava fazendo e pelo que iria fazer depois de tudo. Estava pesando que efeito elas teriam em meus parentes. Assinei a carta apenas com um _A_, já que eu não sabia se conseguia escrever mais alguma coisa. Era a escolha certa a se fazer.

Victoria soltou um suspiro, animada com toda a sua _brincadeira_, pulou de seu lugar e se aproximou de mim. Colocou certa pressão no local da mordida em meu pescoço. Gritei de dor e agonia, a ferida doía demais, mesmo que seus dedos frios adormecessem a pele machucada. Ela retirou a mão de meu pescoço, manchada de sangue, e depois pegou a folha da minha mão e a amassou, manchando-a. A folha se transformou em uma bolinha de papel meio bege, meio vermelha. Victoria a jogou no chão do carro e então saiu, deixando um pouco da brisa fria entrar no carro. A pele descoberta dos meus braços eriçou-se em frio. Victoria andou até a frente do carro, cruzou os braços e me encarou. _Agora, a escolha é sua_, disse em meus pensamentos. Saí do carro, tentando não estremecer com o frio lá fora. Precisava dar boas vindas a minha nova vida.

- Se você quiser continuar comigo depois de tudo, não irei me opor - disse Victoria enquanto caminhava para longe do carro, a uns vinte metros de distância - Gostei de tua companhia.

- Obrigada, irei pensar quando finalmente voltar a mim - falei caminhando ao seu lado, tentando acompanhar seu ritmo rápido

- Não precisa ter medo, é difícil por conta dos poderes novos, mas você se acostuma. Continua sendo você mesma.

- Vou acreditar em você. Tenho que me agarrar em alguma fé.

Victoria sentou atrás de uma árvore, e eu fiz o mesmo. Um farol brilhou no meu campo de visão numa velocidade incrível. O grunhido do Jeep de Emmett era alto, assim como o som de quando o carro freou de repente a alguns metros de distância do meu porsche. Jasper foi o primeiro a saltar, as feições preocupadas. Um enorme aperto em meu coração me fez encolher. Pensei que iria ficar feliz e vingada quando visse o quanto infeliz ele estava, mas havia me enganado mais uma vez. Tudo o que eu sentia eram as minhas feridas internas se rompendo e se contorcendo em uma dor eterna.

Rosalie e Emmett saltaram depois, nos flancos de Jasper enquanto ele avançava para o carro. Emmett estava visivelmente triste e preocupado, e podia ver que a qualquer momento ele romperia em lágrimas. Era muito difícil ver Emm chorando, já que ele abominava qualquer demonstração de tristeza, e as lágrimas estavam em primeiro lugar em sua lista, acompanhada do soluço. Por isso, eu estava ainda mais triste e surpresa por ver o meu irmão naquele estado. Rosalie demonstrava seu desespero, agarrada a Emmett, limpando de 10 em 10 segundos as lágrimas que caíam de seus olhos. Olhei novamente para Jasper, e ele agora observava a minha carta. Rose e Emm se encolhiam ao seu lado, tentando ler. Não conseguia ver suas feições, já que estavam de costas para mim.

- Ele estava esperando te encontrar deitada, e que quando acordasse, batesse nele - disse Victoria rindo ao meu lado. - Ficaria feliz se isso acontecesse.

Observei a vampira ao meu lado. Seus olhos azuis claros brilhavam animadamente. Fiquei me perguntando se eu seria assim, tão indiferente ao sofrimento alheio, um monstro perfeito apenas para matar. Ela me lembrava uma criança travessa, que joga detergente no formigueiro e observa com fascínio milhões de formigas correrem desesperadas para longe daquele inferno. O riso de felicidade que escapou de seus lábios aumentou ainda mais a analogia de que ela era realmente uma criança travessa e perversa, um monstro. Mas quem era eu para falar alguma coisa? Eu era igual a ela, talvez pior. Era só olhar para o que eu estava fazendo com minha melhor amiga, com meu irmão e com o amor da minha vida.

Olhei novamente para eles. Emm e Rose observavam, surpresos, alguma coisa que Jasper dizia. Depois de um momento, Rose deu um tapa na cara de Jasper, que não fez objeção alguma. Acho que estava contando sobre a nossa briga. Eu já não sabia se queria fazê-lo sofrer. Era como se eu mesma sofresse por ele, duplicado, já que era eu quem causava sua dor. _Um separado em dois_, me lembrei da frase que eu escrevi em meu diário. Dei um pequeno sorriso tristonho. Ainda assim, eu me senti vingada. O monstro que eu me tornaria dava sinais de vida.

O carro de Edward logo parou ao lado do enorme Jeep. Meus pais, meu irmão e minha cunhada correram para o lado dos outros três no porsche. Bella tentava acalmar Rose, que chorava absurdamente alto. Emm tinha a carta nas mãos, mostrando para os meus pais e Edward ligava para alguém. Esme se apoiou em Carlisle, buscando alguma ajuda naquele momento. Senti Victoria usando seu poder sobre todos, colocando um ódio sem fim em Jasper. Todos o encaravam com uma fúria desenfreada, enquanto ele abaixava a cabeça e olhava para as mãos. Observei a tudo, tentando sentir a indiferença de Victoria, mas tudo o que eu queria naquela hora era correr e abraçar a todos, dizendo que tudo havia passado de uma mentira, mas eu já sabia que o estrago já estava feito, não tinha mais como voltar atrás.

- Temos que ir agora - disse Victoria levantando-se. Continuei observando minha família mergulhar em um mar de tristeza causado por mim e pela minha vingança.

- Vamos - limpei as costas do vestido e dei a mão a Victoria, tentando sentir sua confiança.

- Espero que você esteja feliz - ela disse sorrindo

- Irei ficar feliz em algum momento futuro - revidei, tentando sorrir para ela. A única coisa que saiu foi um mover inseguro dos lábios.

Olhei novamente para trás, mandando minha tristeza para longe. Daqui a pouco tempo eu seria uma vampira, e eu precisava me afastar da minha humanidade. Deixei escapar minha última lágrima, enquanto rezava por minha família. Finquei meu olhar em Jasper. _Nós ainda iremos nos encontrar, meu amor_, disse para mim mesma. Apesar de tudo, a única coisa que tinha certeza no momento era que eu já não sabia se aquela era a escolha certa.

* * *

**N/A:** Reviews, gatinhos?


End file.
